


Take Me As I Am

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: What I really needed was someone to hold my interest long enough to make me want to be still and stay in one place but I had never found it.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro to my fan fic which will be uploaded in chapters.
> 
> I've been working on it for months so please be gentle.

I sat bolt upright in bed. I'm not sure what startled me and pulled me from my deep slumber but a confused and disorientated feeling washed over me. I glanced around the room, straining my eyes to try and focus on something but nothing jumped out at me. The darkness was broken by a thin slither of light coming under the bedroom door and a faint haze starting to appear through the deep crimson curtains. My eyes started to adjust to the altering light but my head was pounding like there was a jack hammer in my brain. The constant drumming made me squint and I glanced around the room once more. 

Was it all a dream? I thought to myself.

And then out of the corner of my eye I saw him, I felt his presence next me, felt the heat radiating from him. He was laid bare chested in the bed beside me, eyes closed and a contented cheeky smile spread across his perfectly pursed and rosy lips. His silky smooth chest and ripped abs were illuminated by the faint morning light. His chest gently lifted up and down as he slept contended next to me. He had one arm resting on the pillow above his head and the other thrown carelessly beside him. Just looking at him took my breath away, he was absolutely perfect. I'd never known such a beautiful human being. 

I sat there, pulled my heavy eyes shut and rotated my neck a little, trying to ease the pounding in my head. After a few minutes it began to subside a little and I felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth wash over me. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at the beautiful man sleeping beside me. Although the last few days hadn't exactly been easy, my mind started racing and I began to recall the events that had led me to this very moment.

Then through the darkness, I felt his warm hand caress my naked back, slowly and delicately he moved his palm up my spine, covering my entire body in goose bumps. I quivered under his soft touch, much like I had the night before.

'I told you to tell me if I hurt you' he whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background to the Original female character

I had worked in makeup and effects since I moved to the States when I was 24. I took a leap of faith on an advertisement for a make up artist on a music video and I never looked back. Over the years I'd been in and out of short term contracts on films and music videos. I made next to nothing money wise but I was in an industry where you had to pay your dues and get your name out there. 

Even in college, I had developed a passion for creating supernatural characters and I drew a lot of inspiration from Gaelic myths and legends. Must be something to do with my family's Scottish heritage. I always felt like a part of my soul was stuck in a distant and vivid past and I used that to help me hone my craft. 

I also loved experimenting with colors and different mediums. I was never really into drawing still life replicas of people and objects, I wanted to create something new and different. My favorite thing to paint had always been skin or something that moved and I loved nothing more then watching my characters come to life. 

However as my contracts were short lived, it would normally be back to waitressing to keep a roof over my head. Nothing says paying your dues quite like painting Lady Gaga's dancers one day and then serving coffee in a greasy spoon the next. I was lucky that I had an acquaintance who owned a cafe and would happily give me my job back after the film or music video contract ended. 

I'd never had anything I would ever class as a consistent job and when it came to opportunitied in my desired occupation, I never knew when, where or even if another job would come up. I was 34 and certainly wasn't even close to the path of my long term career. When I left art college at age 20, I knew I had a talent but never found the right platform to share it with the world, which left me creatively frustrated and sometimes slightly bitter.

I was intruiged when a customer pointed me in the direction of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), who were advertising a position in their makeup and costume department. It was absolutely ruthless getting through their interview and vetting process. I initially submit my portfolio and application form and heard nothing for almost a month. Then they had me come in for an interview with four members of the board and then kept me nervously hanging on for weeks. Next they invited me for a second interview and asked for letters of recommendation from some of the directors I had worked with. Just when I though I was getting close, they asked for something more. In the end, it wouldn't have surprised me if they had asked for blood. But after several long weeks, I got the call to say the job was mine. 

I was ecstatic. I called my Mum straight away and she was over the moon to hear I'd landed a full time job and could finally give up waitressing. I was so excited to get to work, meet the wrestlers and let my creative juices flow, something they assured me, I would get plenty of opportunity for.

I'd followed WWE on and off for years, mostly through the cafe I worked in. Some of my colleagues followed it and it was regularly on the TV at work. Sometimes if there was nothing else on, I would let it play in the background at home. But now I had to knuckle down. There were so many characters past and present and so many creative possibilities. From the second I secured the job, I spent every waking second watching old matches and getting familiarized with the current roster. 

The day after I got the call to tell me the job was mine, someone from the WWE office sent me folders and folders of pictures of all the superstars on the roster so I could learn their character profiles and looks. However they decided I was going to be working with NXT. 

NXT was WWE's own developmental roster. It allowed emerging talent to create and build their characters, including how to talk, how to walk and how to present themselves on camera, as well as tireless dedication to fitness, nutrition and developing their in ring skills and move set. 

My job was going to be a lot of trial and error as I worked with the athletes and the Creative Development Team to build these characters. It was all about working together to create larger then life personas and tapping into a look or gimmick which would not only look good in the ring and on TV but also push merchandise and cement the NXT brand, which was still in its infancy.

Leading up to my first day I'd spent countless long days and late nights pouring over pictures of these amazing looking athletes, reading potential character profiles and some initial character ideas. Wanting to get off on the right foot, I spent even more time pulling together sketches, ideas and color pallets, trying to showcase what I could do, hoping WWE would appreciate my enthusiasm and initiative,  My eye always lingered a second longer then I meant it to when I turned the page and had 'Finn Balor' staring up at me.

He was different to the rest of the guys who were looking up at me from the book. He had pale white skin and dark hair. He was ripped, insanely ripped and perfectly defined. He wrestled in nothing more then black Speedo and in his picture he was stood wearing them, a leather jacket and wrestling boots. Sometimes he wore a black sleeve, sometimes he didn't. His picture stared up at me and I ran my finger over the page. Through his moody frown came his crystal blue eyes and a slightly mischievous smirk. He held his hands by his side, like he was about to catch something. Of all the people I was going to meet, for some reason, he was the one I was most nervous about.

I think the thing I was most excited about though was the chance to see the world. WWE were always on the road, a different show every night. NXT wasn't quite so intense with their schedule but they would do 10 day tours a few times a year and a show for TV once a week. I was so ready for a life like that, a life on the road, life out of a suitcase. I had travelled in the past so to some extent, travelling was nothing new to me, I simply wanted to do it more. I'd been to various filming locations around the States but some of these were literally a campervan, a camera and a floodlight in the middle of nowhere. I only had a small apartment in Orlando, which was purely there for me to sleep and house my stuff, which there was very little of. 

Orlando was my base and had been for the last four years, primarily because of it's easy airport connections and it really was a happy accident that WWE NXT was based there. Before that I lived in Cleveland with my cousin for six years but as her family grew, it made it more difficult for me to come and go as I pleased and I didn't want to cause her and her family any disruption. 

One summer I worked a short term contract at Disney and I took the decision to stay in Orlando in case the opportunity came up to do it again. It was shortly after my stint with Disney I fell into waitressing. But I had itchy feet, I couldn't sit still, I couldn't stay in one place for too long. According to my parents, I'd always been that way, almost like I was bored or even suffocated by my surroundings, and even through college and university, I was working hard whilst studying so I could save up so I could jet off on my next adventure. 

I really wanted this things with WWE to be a long term job and was determined I was going to give it absolutely everything.

I suppose the only drawback of living in the States and desire to be on the road was that I was totally on my own. I'd used Cleveland and now Orlando as a base but never stayed anywhere for more then a few months at a time before heading out on location again. Unfortunately that meant I hadn't made any long lasting friends. I wouldn't say I was lonely because I was constantly busy and I'd always been quite happy in my own company. Every now and then I'd go out on a couple of dates but I had yet to meet anyone who I felt could make my feet less itchy. I'd had a couple of short term flings but they always fizzled out after a month or so, probably because I got bored easily. What I really needed was someone to hold my interest long enough to make me want to be still and stay in one place but I had never found it.

The hardest part of living in the states was that my family were back in England. Most of the time I was so busy I didn't have chance to think about how much I missed them but every now and then I would get a pang of regret for being so far away from them. I adored my Mum and Dad. They had always taught me that the world didn't end at the boundaries of our little mining town and I was determined I was going to see as much of it as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't look at him because I knew he'd make me blush......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFC first day at WWE Performance Centre

The first day I walked into the WWE building was haunting and I was absolutely terrified. I had never felt so under the spotlight. I was overwhelmed by the radiance and presence of most of people in there. Some of these girls were close to 6ft tall and some of the guys were close to 7ft tall. I was only 5'7 so everyone was taller then me and I felt like they were literally looking down at me. Some looked right through me and some gave me disapproving sideways glances as I walked through the corridors of WWE Performance Centre. 

The Performance Centre was a multi million dollar sports facility with everything from wrestling rings, to swimming pools, offices to board rooms. It was enormous and you could quite easilt get lost in the corridors. And it was always busy and always noisy, which didn't bother me that much but it certainly took some getting used to. The thing I liked the most about it was the glass walls, it meant you could see everything that was going on. 

I never thought I was ugly but I sure as hell didn't stand out in a crowd. I was always for expressing myself through my art, not in how I dressed or looked. I never wanted to draw attention to myself and had always been content to fade into the background. Blue jeans and a band t-shirt was my go to outfit and that was good enough for me. Sometimes I'd venture to three quarter length trousers and a vest top but I'd have to feel really brave to show that much skin. I worked out a little too but still carried a few extra pounds round my chest and thighs but I put that down to genetics. I had spent years growing my wavy brown locks and either let them fall over my shoulder or pulled them up into a wispy bun. First day at work though, I wore it down. 

As I walked down those corridors I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I was instantly relieved when Nattie spoke to me. She was like the leader of the female division and she made a special effort to come over and introduce herself, most likely because I was walking around like a deer in headlights. She told me that out of all the female wrestlers, she been there the longest. To me that made her wrestling royalty and with her lineage, I don't think that was an incorrect assumption to make. Her Dad was the infamous Jim Neidhart and her Uncle was none other then Bret Hart. But she never used that to get ahead. She worked her ass off in every possible way and still remained grounded and humble. And she was nice, and sweet and funny. Everyone respected her. We had a lot in common too, similar tastes in music and she was fascinated with everything British which gave us lots to talk about.

One day she introduced me to Sami, who was Canadian like her. Sami was on hiatus from the main flagship TV show, Raw, as he was recovering from a shoulder injury and was in the Performance Centre every day for rehab until the doctors gave him the all clear to return to a full time schedule. He was an interesting chap, he had bushy ginger hair and a beard and he was also super tall like the rest of them. But he too was lovely, warm and genuine, I have yet to come across anyone who doesn't like him. He was also insanely intelligent, not just about wrestling but about the world, he spoke passionately about people and politics and he was a huge history buff. He spent hours with his head in a book keen to expand his mind. He also had the most infectious laugh, just a small snigger and a whole room of people would all fall about laughing.

I liked them both very much and was always relieved, as the days and weeks went on, when one of them would wave me over to talk to them or for me to sit with them at lunch. The one thing I hated the most was sitting alone in catering. 

And then there was Fergal Devitt, or Finn Balor as he was known in NXT. I knew he was Sami's best friend but to me he was the Irish guy with the mesmerizing blue eyes who I'd spent more time then I care to admit looking at in the folder of superstars. 

From the second I laid eyes on him I knew there was something about him. Something about him shook me to my core. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was about him that I found so captivating. Maybe the way he walked, slightly bow legged flicking his heel? When he stood he would spread his legs just a little but too wide and stand one foot slightly ahead of the other. Maybe it was the way he spoke, his rich deep Irish accent that always sounded like he could burst into song? Or was it his blue eyes, his oceanic blue eyes, that I could quite easily get lost in? Or maybe his jet black hair that he sometimes pulled to one side, or the way his beard and facial hair always looked like it was trimmed two days ago making him look just a little bit rugged? It was all very mysterious, he was very mysterious. Every time I looked at him my heart fluttered.

I didn't talk to him the first month I was there, I just glanced at him in secret, hoping no-one would catch me. Eventually I asked Sami who the Irish guy was and Sami promptly marched me over to meet him. My heart skipped a beat and I didn't dare look him because I knew he'd make my blush. I called him Fergal but he instantly corrected me, insisting all his friends call him Finn. He warmly shook my hand, smiled at me, holding my gaze just long enough to make me nervous and said it was nice to meet me. 

'Jesus', I though to myself, he was even more beautiful in the flesh.

As the weeks went on we started to get to know each other, just a little bit because we were both so busy, but one of the characters I was developing was his. He was developing this alter ego called 'The Demon King' and he had lots of great ideas about the look he wanted and had been given some creative control to bring it to life. 

This was really unusual for WWE apparently. Their Creative Development and Marketing teams were the best in the world and normally kept a really tight grip on that type of thing. Finn was always hugely enthusiastic about this ideas and greeted my most mornings with a barrage of thoughts and suggestions. I found his enthusiasm infectious and inspiring and was more then happy to hear his ideas and try and work them into my designs.

And my God, he was funny, funnier then Sami even (and that's saying alot) He could make me laugh with the flick of his eyebrow, he always had a smart answer or dry remark about something and he told terrible, albeit, hilarious jokes. Although he was warm and funny he never gave too much away about himself, which I surmise is the main reason I was so drawn to him. I love a good mystery and Finn was certainly that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the last time anyone stirred THAT type of reaction in me....

I found myself leaving the Performance Centre late one evening having spent the day with Finn and a few others from the Creative Development team. We had made good progress with the 'Demon King' look but I was absolutely shattered as my hands had been working overtime trying to draw and paint as quickly as people talked. I had thrown all my make up and paints into my backpack and was pounding across the parking lot.

The orange Orlando sky didn't have a cloud in sight and I felt slightly reinvigirated as the warm wind blew across my face, playfulling jostling my curls around.

There were only three other cars in the parking lot and I could hear one of them ticking over but from the sounds of it, it didn't want to start. I'd already opened my car door to climb in but decided to go offer assistance to whoever was struggling, so I threw my bag in the backseat and walked over the blue Mini Cooper that was making the racket. 

'Need some help?' I asked to the upturned bonnet.

From beneath the hood came Finns flustered looking face.

'Oh hey' he smiled and slammed the bonnet shut 'stupid thing won't start' he said as he huffed a little. He unzipped his bag and took out a little black towel to clean his hands before frustratidly throwing it over his shoulder. 

He bit his lip, which had more of an affect on me then I care to admit and zipped his bag back up. 

'I don't supose I could trouble you for a ride home?' he said exasperated.

'Of course' I replied eagerly and motioned towards my car before I even had to chance to think of a reason not to.

'Thank you, you're a life saver' he said gratefully with a smile and he followed me back towards my car.

Finn slipped into the passenger seat and threw his bag at his feet. Straight away my car filled up with the scent of his aftershave, musty and earthy, I shuddered internally as he leaned over to buckle his seat belt. This was the closest Finn and I had physically been and it made me nervous. I'm a bit of an open book when it comes to how I feel about something. My parents have always said that from a young age they could tell how I felt about something based on the look I was wearing. I prayed that he couldn't tell how nervous he made me.

I handed him my phone so he could put his address into my sat nav. The voice fired up and set the course for his house which was only twenty minutes from the Performance Centre. Finn paused a moment and smiled down at my phone before turning it and his head towards me and saying 'Is that your parents?' 

My lock screen picture was us all dressed up for my brothers wedding which I'd flown home for just before getting the job with WWE. I nodded. 'Awww' he said 'that's a great picture of you'

'Oh erm thanks' I said awkwardly as he put my phone down. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the car park. 

The atomosphere in the car was strangely tense, neither of us really knew what to say to each other. We'd spent time together at work but never really had a proper conversation about anything other then that. I knew the lines and creases of his body better then I actually knew him.

I figited a little in my chair and after five minutes of silence, I leaned over and put the radio on. Classic rock hits was on and Bon Jovi's 'Bad Medicine had just started.

'oh I love this song' Finn said and reached over to turn the volume up. 

After a few minutes we were both singing along and laughing at each other. I was relieved that finally the ice had broken. The rest of the journey was spent talking about our families and weddings as it turns out his sister had gotten married recently too.

The car ride seemed to be over in no time. I pulled up outside his house and set the car into neutral. He thanked me for the ride and bent over to pick up his bag. He was about to get out when he stopped and said 'It's a bit of a mess but you're welcome to come in for coffee.....or a beer?' He seemed a little nervous but I was glad he'd asked.

'A beer sounds great' I replied and turned the engine off.

I paused a moment in the car, wondering if my nerves were strong enough to actually be alone with Finn.... in his house. My heart was pumping and adrenalin flowing. I was certainly in flight or fight response. 

I gave myself an internal slap 'pull yourself together' I thought to myself 'you're not 13 and it's only a beer, it's not like he's asked you to go to bed with him'.....'but you wouldn't say no to that', chimed the devil on my shoulder. I physically shook my head and jumped out the car. Finn was a step ahead of me. He jostled his keys a little and flung the door open, turned the kitchen light on and dumped his bag. 

I stood motionless a moment as he pulled two beers out of the fridge, twisted the lid and handed one to me.

'Thanks' I said. Grateful of the cool glass against my skin.

I glanced around a little and caught Finns eye as he tipped his head back and chugged a third of the bottle. 

'Sit down if you like, I'm just gonna freshen up' he said and motioned to the stool next to the breakfast bar and disappeared into a blackened doorway. Shit, that must be his bedroom I thought to myself. My tummy doing backflips again.

I was grateful of a moment alone to catch my breath. I shuffled round his living room looking at some of the pictures he had in frames hanging on the walls. There was one of him with his brothers and sister, easy to spot they were related as they all looked the same. Another of he and Sami, his best buddy and a couple of other guys I recognised from the roster but hadn't met yet. There were even more pictures on the window sill of him wresling in matches in Japan. I smiled as I looked at them, wondering if he would regail me with the stories behind the pictures. 

The one thing that stood out though was the Lego. There were little sculptures and characters tucked away everywhere. I mused as whether or not he was he just a big kid? 

I turned round and sat down on the stool as he suggested and noticed a bigger half complete lego model under a scattering of papers. I peered under and saw what appeared to be the start of something Star Wars related. I ruffled through the papers and piled them up and found the instructions in amongst it all and immediately started rummaging through the box of little pieces to pick up where I guessed he'd left off.

'You probably think I'm a big kid' came his voice from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed he was stood there. He'd changed into a pair of sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, which hugged his arms and chest in just the right way. 

I'd made myself quite comfy on the stool and rested my feet on the spools of the spare stool, leaning over the counter to look in the box of lego. Finn had now come and sat on the stool opposite me and feeling brave, I simply looked up at him and smiled but didn't move my legs although my tummy went into a series of back flips as Finn slid on the back of the stool and sat with one leg either side of mine.

'I'm dyslexic' he said 'and I get frustrated that it takes me forever to read a book, so I build lego because it's easier to follow the pictures then to sit and read words' 

'Yeah I get it,' I replied 'you're doing a god job with this one,it's huge' I smiled kinda smuggly to myself. I felt quite privledged that he'd shared that with me.

We busied ourselves for a while building lego and chit chatting. He was so charming and funny. He told me about his family in Ireland and the years he'd spent in Japan. He had some incredible memories and some hilarious stories. Whenever he spoke I watched lips move fluidly and when he smiled he smiled with his whole face and when he laughed he scrunched his eyes and threw his head back. I had gotten completely lost in him and his stories. I felt like I could have sat there all night listening to him talk. 

I glanced at my watch and then did a double take. It was 10:30. 

'Shit, look at the time' I said. 'I should go, I have an early start tomorrow' and I got up quickly, throwing my coat on and heading for the door.

'I had fun tonight' Finn said sweetly as I put my hand on the handle. I turned slightly and smiled back at him but quickly looked away, as once more my tummy was doing back flips and I was sure I was blushing.

'Me too' I replied 'thank you for the beer' 

I stood awkwardly a minute before blurting out 'Hey if your car is bust, you need a ride tomorrow?'

Finn beamed 'Oh my god, that would be great. Are you sure?' 

'Yes, 8 oclock though, I got loads to do' I replied

'8's perfect' he replied and I bid him goodnight and all but ran to my car. I sat for a moment in the front seat, gripped the steering wheel and took a couple of sharp intakes of breath. I couldn't ignore the effect he had on me and I was trying desperately to not let it take over me. I could see him stood leant up against his front door as he waved me off. I drove away, keeping my eyes facing forward, wondering if I was even going in the right direction.

I pulled up at home and flustered my way out the car and into my apartment. I pulled my phone out to scroll through twitter and check my emails. Although late I thought I'd text my Mum to say hey so she would get the message when she woke up. Part of me wanted to call her up and tell her all about Finn but it would be 3:30am in England and I don't think she'd appreciate that.

As I was scrolling through my contacts I came across a number I hadn't seen before. Called today at 7:34pm. 'Who is that?' I thought to myself and I clicked into it. It had been saved into my phonebook as 'The Irishman'. I mused a moment and gasped. My mind racing all of a sudden. Had Finn put his number in my phone? When had he done that? I thought back for a moment and remembered him having my phone to put his address into the sat nav. 

I tapped my fingers on the work top and set my phone down. Chewing my bottom lip I contemplated my next move. All sorts of thoughts went through my head. Why did he put his number in my phone? Had he put mine in his? What should I do? Does this mean he likes me? Was I reading too much into it? 'Agggghh stop it' I said outloud in total frustration at myself.

My hands shook as I took my phone into my hands and typed.

'That you Devitt?'

I hovered my thumb over the send button for a few seconds before forcing myself to send it.

I set my phone back down on the counter and paced a little. Back and forth I went as I chewed my thumb and bit my lip. I kicked my shoes off and threw my jacket across the room, all the time glancing to see if he replied.

He did, several frustrating minutes later with a simple smiley cheeky face emoji.

I chuckled to myself a little and walked away from my phone to clean up and put my PJ's on. I didn't send anything else. He'd told me he was dyslexic so a back and forth over text was probably not what he wanted.

I busied myself for a few more minutes, not even paying attention to my phone. I had to get things ready for work tomorrow and still hadn't done any laundry. I hated laundry and house work. I had convinced myself that was the reason I didn't have many clothes or belongings but in reality, I think I was just a bit lazy.

Eventually I crawled into bed and looked at my phone again. Another message from Finn. My tummy flipped as I opened it.

'You're gonna have to come over again soon to help me with this Lego, I have no idea where you got to'

I smiled to myself but also felt bad that he'd sent that 20 minutes ago and I hadn't noticed.

More thoughts started racing through my head. 'How about I come over there right now and push all that Lego on the floor and completely ravish you on your kitchen counter'. Jeez, I'd actually made myself blush. I can't honestly remember the last time anyone stirred THAT type of reaction in me. 

I text back

'Tomorrow?' 

I nestled into my pillows and waited for a response. My heart raced a little as the message icon appeared.

'Can't do tomorrow, it's movie night at Sami's' it read.

Huh. That made me feel a little rejected but no harm done I supose. Serves me right for being over eager. I'd typed my reply 'no probs, another time' but before I could send it another message came through,

'You should come'

Now I was giddy again. A huge smile spread across my face and I typed my reply

'I'd love to, will Sami be ok with that?'

'Absolutely, but I gotta warn you, his taste in movies is awful. He made us watch Mean Girls last time'

I chuckled outloud to myself. Sami sure was an odd bod sometimes

I text back. 'Lol, sounds like fun. See you tomorrow, I'm off to sleep'

I didn't expect a reply after that and set my phone on the night stand and buried my head into my pillows. I was about to drift off when I heard my phone vibrate. Through hazy eyes I saw the message that simply read 'Sweet Dreams x'

Oh my god. I was like a teenager. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating.  I made an odd little giggle noise into my pillow and gently drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the one who's cute

The next morning I had a spring in my step and I definately spent a couple of extra minutes in front of the mirror fixing my hair. I'd slept well but had Finn on my mind. I kept thinking about the way we were sat together last night. The feeling of being close to him even though we hadn't physically made contact. I felt we were being pulled towards each other. 

I wondered if he felt it too?

I pulled up outside his house a few minutes before eight and he must have been waiting because I didn't have to turn the engine off or honk. The sun was already beating down but it was a little more cloudy then the day before. I watched intently as he strode across the garden wearing a pair of knee length black shorts, a Bálor Club tshirt which was clearly a size too small and a black beanie hat. Beanie hat and shorts. He cracked me up and I chuckled to myself as he got in the car.

'Morning Sunshine' he beamed at me as he pulled his seatbelt over himself. His arms flexed, pulling his shirt tight across his arms. I said nothing but simply sat and watched him, like he was moving in slow motion.

'Nice hat,' I said half sarcastically and chuckled again. He laughed too

'You want one? I got loads of them' he replied.

'Yeah I do' I said with a little more enthusiasm then I intended.

Finn reached down into his bag and pulled out a black hat with his Demon King teeth embroidered on the front. He ran his hands arond the inside of the hat to stretch it out and then took me by surprise when he leaned over and placed the hat on my head. I felt his fingers gently brush against my hair as he adjusted the hat to sit snuggly. 

The moment was over as quickly as it started but I couldn't help notice he lightly pulled his index finger through my long curls as he pulled his hand away. I was left with butterflies in my tummy and a slight urge to turn in my chair and lean over and kiss him. But I didn't. I still wasn't sure if this intense feeling of attraction was all in my head but my god did he awaken something in me I had never felt before.

I smiled at him to say thank you. I wasn't sure if I was able to formulate a cohesive sentance. 'Perfect' he said and beamed back at me. I gripped the wheel a little tighter to try and hide the anxiousness I was feeling and we drove off.

The radio was still playing as it had last night. It rolled through a couple of songs that I didn't know but I tapped my fingers along with the, anyway and then 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls came on and I actually felt myself roll my eyes out loud. Not this song. I knew it like the back of my hand and already felt my heart flutter as the melody took hold. This song took hold of me and a million and one memories would come rushing back to me, of my childhood, old friends and past loves.

I kept my eyes forward, not even daring to look at Finn. He was gazing out the window and hadn't said much of anything since placing the hat on my head, which was making me even more nervous.

'And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow'

I hadn't realised I was singing along and out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn glance sideways, smile, drop his head and look back out of the window, giggling slightly to himself.

'You like this one?' He said suddenly with a cheeky smile. 

He caught me off guard as I was totally lost in the song and the melody. Those lyrics and the man sat next to me were stirring all sorts of emotions inside me and I was trying so hard to hide it but at the same time was totally overcome by it. I smiled slightly embarassed and felt the heat rise up into my face and I looked away to try and hide it, failing miserably.

'Do we have time to stop to pick up coffee' he said, sensing my unease and blurting out the first thing he could think of to change the subject. 'Sure' I replied and swiftly pulled the car into Dunkin' Donuts. 

I'd not even come to a complete stop before Finn had hopped out the car and ran across the parking lot. My heart sank a little as it felt like he couldn't get away from me quick enough.

I sat a few moments and watched Finn through the windows stood in the queue on his phone, shuffling a little as he waited in line. Why could I not take my eyes off him? 

'Urghhhh' I growled at myself and reached for my phone. I saw the message icon and opened it. It was from Finn.

'You're really cute when you sing' it read.

I felt my face blush again. My hands were shaking as I put my phone back into its holder and I kung fu gripped the steering wheel, turning my knuckles white. I hadnt realised quite how hard I was doing that until I forced myself to let it go.

Finn bounced back across the car park, two coffees in hand. I hadn't asked for one so it would be interesting to see what he brought me.

'Tall skinny lattee with an extra espresso shot' he said as he climbed back into the car, handing me a tall white cup. It took everything to reach out for that cup with a steady hand but I was hugely relieved when I did. The last thing I wanted was to cover Finns lap in scorching hot coffee.

'I'm impressed' I said and smiled at him 'how did you know?' He pulled his seatbelt back on and turned in his seat to face me. Our eyes met and he held my gaze for a second before slightly leaning forward. 

He didn't blink.  
His rosy lips were slightly parted as a slow breath fell effortlessly betweeen them. I could almost feel his breath against my mouth. He smiled and simply said 'I just know' and he sat back in the chair, pulling his cup to his lips.

The moment left me reeling. I was starting to think he might be teasing me, just trying to see how far he could push me before I totally lost it and threw myself at him. He WAS flirting with me but in a really clever way. I guess it couldn't do any harm to tease him back a little.

'You're the one who's cute' I said as I pulled the coffee cup to my mouth and took a huge sip. I didn't give him chance to reply before I wheel spun the car out of the parking lot and turned the radio up. He laughed out loud and dipped his chin, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the journey. I smiled smuggly to myself as I hummed along with radio.

I pulled up into the Performance Centre car park and turned the engine off. I'd hopped out the car before he'd had chance to try and wind me up any further.

The spaces in the parking lot were tight. I had to squeeze myself out of the tiny gap to avoid bashing my door off the car next to me. I pulled my rucksack out and balanced the coffee cup on the top of the car. During my fumbling around I hadn't noticed Finn had come and stood in front of me, blocking me in the small gap. 

I took a step towards him but he just stood with his hands in his pockets, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

'You're gonna come tonight, right?' He asked.

'Yeah,if that's ok?' I replied, wondering if he still wanted me to or if he'd changed his mind.

'Yeah it is' he replied. He smiled at me for a moment before spinning round on his heel and walking off.

We walked side by side into the Performance Centre chatting about our jobs for today and speculating as to what terrible movie Sami might suggest we watch later.

We were immediately greeted by Sami, who was stood the other side of the big glass doors waiting for Finn to arrive. He was chuckling away to himself.

'You guys are too cute' he said and turned his phone round to show us the picture he'd taken of us both walking up the path, looking at each other, with matching hats.

I immediately felt the blood rush to my face and in a fluster pulled the hat off my head and power walked away.

'What did you do last night?' Sami asked Finn 'I called a couple of times but didn't hear from you'

Finn smiled and nodded his head in my direction and with a slight flush in his face replied 'I made a new friend'

Finn smiled nervously whilst Sami took a minute to catch up 'oh?' Sami said with raised eyebrows.

'Not like that' Finn said as he playfully elbowed his friend 'we hung out, that's all. I invited her to movie night'

Sami couldn't resist teasing his friend a little so he started making kissy noises and saying in a playful voice 'awww has Fergal got a girlfriend?' Finn just giggled along nervously. I could hear all this going on as I pounded down the hallway but I was so embarassed, I didn't dare look round, even though a big part of me wanted to see the look on Finn's face when he talked about me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up

The day passed without note. One of the chaps from Creative had taken some traces of Finns body a few days ago and dumped the templates on my desk so I could start to pull together some scale drawings of the Demon King. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little bit peeved that someone else had gotten to do that, not that I would have had the balls to do it myself, I just thought it would have been nice to be in the room when it happened. 

I pretty much spent the whole day painting teeth and eyes and practicing different scratchy font with a view to finalizing his Demon King paint by the end of the week. I was about to leave and was in the process of gathering my things when my phone rang. It was Mum. I'd totally forgotten I had text her last night and had been so busy all day I'd forgotten to follow it up. Finn and Sami had left already. They wanted to get away early to get supplies for movie night and Nattie was hanging around outside my office for her husband to pick her up.

'Hey Mum' I said.  
'Hi sugar' she replied 'sorry I haven't called you sooner, it's been a busy .... day' and I immediately jumped to my feet as her voice shook.  
'What's wrong?' I asked eagerly  
'Your Pops had a fall, he's in the hospital' Mum replied 'He's OK but they think he broke his hip and they're talking about him needing surgery and he's in a lot of pain so they dosed him up with medication'  
'Oh my god, you're kidding' I said, completely shocked. I didn't really know what to do or say  
'Is he gonna be ok? Do you want me to come home?' I asked

I knew mum would say no but I thought I'd offer anyway. And of course she declined, insisting everything was in hand and she hadn't wanted to worry me.  
'I'll fly home if you need me to' I said again.  
'There's nothing you could do if you were here, sugar, it'll be alright, I just thought you should know' Mum went on. She sounded exhausted and I hoped my Dad was helping her and taking care of her. I told her to give my love to Pops and give him a big hug from me' I said 'I love you all'  
'Love you too, I'll keep you posted' Mum concluded as she hung up.

I hated this. 

At that very moment I hated being so far away. I hated I couldn't be there for my Mum or go visit Pops in the hospital. I could feel myself getting frustrated and angry and I immediately felt like the room was closing in and I needed some air. 

Nattie had heard me on the phone and I filled her in on the situation as we walked out. Her family had moved from Canada to Orlando a couple of years ago because she was worried that as her parents got older something like this would happen. I felt comforted by the fact I could talk to her about it and to have someone understand how hard it was being so far away from your family. 

She suggested I talk to Finn about it as he was on his own too and could probably offer some helpful advice. 

'Hmmm Finn' I thought to myself in a bit of a day dream. I wasn't sure how great my company would be tonight with all this on my mind but I really didn't want to be on my own, so decided I would at least attempt going to movie night. That and I still really wanted to spend time with him outside of work.

I arrived at Sami's just before eight. I was nervous about spending time with everyone outside of work, not just Finn. I hovered on the doorstep for a moment before ringing the doorbell, wondering if I might just bottle it and run home. But Sami greeted me with a warm smile and invited me in. His house was nice. Simple and minimalist just like him. He welcomed me in and I handed him the four pack I'd picked up on the way. Everything was neutral and earthy colors, dark hardwood floors, a stone fireplace and a beautiful plush dark brown couch with matching recliner and chair.

I followed him in and he handed me a beer 'I heard your Pops is in the hospital. I'm so sorry' he said as gently rubbed my shoulder. 

'Thanks Sami' I said. I stood awkwardly in his kitchen, glancing around. I'd put my black jeans and peach colored off the shoulder shirt on, thinking showing a bit of skin might wind Finn up a little. Nattie and her husband shouted hi from the couch but I couldn't help but notice that Finn wasn't here.

'Where's Finn?' I asked. Sami smiled, almost as if he knew I would ask. Sami motioned me towards the couch and replied 'Young Fergal went home to get changed. If I didn't know any better,I would think he was trying to impress someone' he said as he winked at me. It was weird hearing Sami call him Fergal because he's the only one who did. Sami had told me that he was Fergal Devitt when he met him and he's still Fergal Devitt now.

My cheeks flushed again and a big smile started to form on my lips but I bit my lip to try and stop it. Sami said nothing but gave me a curious little wink and disappeared off down the corridor towards the bathroom. 

My mind was racing, I felt a twinge in my tummy..

I flopped down on the couch next to Nattie and we chatted a while about Pops. Then my heart skipped a beat as the front door opened and in walked Finn, wearing black jeans, white shirt and grey cardigan. I had to remind myself to breath as he walked round the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

TJ, Nattie's husband had got up and he and Sami were pouring over a take away menu in the kitchen and Nattie was glancing through her phone. Finn hadn't even acknowledged she was there, he'd entered the room and made a bee line for me. God he looked so good, his jet black hair was swept back a little and his eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

'Hey beautiful' he said as he sat down on the corner of the coffee table.

'Hey you' I replied looking at him. I felt like time stopped as I kept trying to pull my gaze away from him but I failed miserably.

I couldn't fight the feeling of vulnerability I felt at that moment. I'd been trying not worry about Pops but it had been racing through my mind ever since I'd got the call. That and I was totally in awe of how devastatingly beautiful he was. I felt like a pressure cooker of emotions was bubbling inside me and about to overflow and it was more then likely, written all over my face. Finn could sense something wrong as his face filled up with concern and he furrowed his brow.

I fijited a little on the couch and pulled my feet up under me, leaning my knees up against Nattie. She hadn't protested, just given me a reassuring squeeze as she glanced up from her phone with a warm smile. I slumped back into the couch cushions, letting my phone fall into my lap as I looked at it again.

'What's wrong?' asked Finn with genuine concern in his voice. He leaned forward, rested his forearms on his knees and listened intently as I filled him on the situation back home. 

After I'd finished talking I sighed and glanced down at my phone in my lap, checking my emails and texts to see if Mum had been in touch. But of course she hadn't. Out of the corner of my eye I wasn't sure if I'd seen Finn lightly kick Nattie's foot or not but she bolted up out of the couch, forcing me to lift my legs off her. No sooner had she moved had Finn sat down in her place. I held my arms around knees and rested my head on them, looking at Finn as he sat perfectly still next to me. After looking at him intently for few minutes, I released my arms and rested back into the cushions again. He reached out his hand and gently pulled my knees to rest on his thigh, his hand lingering a moment on my right knee before he stretched his arm around me and pulled me in for hug. I rested my head on his shoulder as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my arm. 

'It's OK,' he said softly.

It felt so nice to be close to him like that. His fingers played on the fabric of my shirt and I could feel the warmth of his palm against my skin. In that moment I'd forgotten how overwhelmingly attracted to him I was and was actually just glad of someone to put their arm round me and tell me it was going to be OK. I closed my eyes as he squeezed his hand on the top of my arm and rested his head against mine.

'I know I can't do anything but you know you can talk to me if you need to?'

I didn't say anything. Again, I wasn't sure if I could but I kept my eyes closed and rubbed my cheek against his shoulder. 

We sat still like that for a while. It had been so long since I had been that close to someone, I had almost forgotten what it felt like.

My eyes were forced open by the feeling of Finn's hand gently touching mine as it rested on my knee. I felt tingles go all the way up my arm, up into my shoulder and down my back. I pretended not to notice to start with but then he started to move his fingers slightly. He gently slid his fingers in between mine, softly gliding this finger tips into the creases of my hand. He did it a few times, each time I felt my heart race. I opened my hand up, allowing our fingers to interlock briefly. It made me gasp. I hadn't realized how much I wanted him to touch me. Slowly he moved his fingers between mine and clenched my hand into a fist, holding our hands firmly in place. 

I released my fist and turned my hand over, encouraging him to continue touching me. His finger tips touched mine and slowly he moved them down into the center of my hand and onto the thinner skin at my wrist and onto the sensitive skin of my forearm. The tingling sensation kept coming over me in waves, my stomach churned and my heart was pounding.

I hadn't had the bravery to lift my head to look at him. I didn't know if I could. I was captivated by the way his fingers moved and how every light touch sent shivers through me. I didn't ever want him to stop. 

After a few minutes of intense concentration I slowly turned my head at the same moment he did and our eyes met. 

There was an incredible feeling of anticipation building between us. Finn reached over with his right hand and ran the back of his finger down the side of my face and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Christ, he was so beautiful. And then he leaned forward a little. I didn't dare blink in case I missed something. Normally when he smiled it lit up his face but now it was a dipped eyebrow and a slight up-curled lip. He held my gaze and moved towards me again. I half closed my eyes as did he. I could feel his warm breath against my lips and I gasped as the anticipation grew. And then right at the moment I thought our lips were going to meet Sami shouted 'God dammit Fergal, I cannot get this app to work'

We both opened our eyes and laughed whilst holding ourselves just half an inch away from each other. Finn rested his forehead against mine and almost snarled in frustrated laughter.

'Dammit' he whispered to me as he bolted up and off the couch to help his friend.

My head was swimming. I wanted to kiss him so badly and now the moment had gone.

Within a few minutes the takeaway situation was resolved and Sami had turned the lights off ready for the movie to start. Nattie and TJ had made themselves comfy in the reclining chair and Sami perched a bowl of popcorn on his knee and occupied the far end of the couch. I'd slouched back into the sofa and pulled my legs back under me. My heart nearly beating through my chest as I wondered if Finn would come and sit back next to me. 

He returned from the bathroom and removed his cardigan. The muscles in his chest and arms flexed as he tossed it on the floor. He looked at me and smiled as he sat back down. He leaned back into the lush sofa cushions and whispered 'You can rest your legs on me' as the opening credits started. I did as he said and I pressed myself up against him resting my head on his shoulder. I instinctively reached out my hand and hoping to God he would take it and touch me like he did before.

The movie started rolling and I was half watching it and half watching Finn at the same time. I shuffled a little to try and get his attention and he did a double take to look at me. He hadn't released my hand was there to start with but as soon as he saw it he immediately placed his palm on mine and softly interlocked our fingers. He felt so warm, he gave me butterflies. And I marveled at how his fingertips moved over mine, how he gently stroked my hand with such delicate confidence, and I couldn't help but wonder what his hands would feel like on other parts of me. The darkness of the room heightened the touches that found their way over my hand and now up my inner arm. I could barely hold myself together as he slowly slid his index finger in the crease of my elbow. He must have felt me tense because he turned to look at me and although I could only see a silhouette of his head I knew his eyes were on me.

His weight shifted under me as he turned himself towards me, pressing his rippled body against my arm and hovering next to me. I could feel his heart racing against my arm. He moved his face towards me and put his lips to my ear. I was totally ravenous for him as I felt his breath on my neck. He moved his nose softly against my ear and whispered so quietly I only just heard him. 'What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to get out of here?' he said before pulling back to look at me smiling in the most seductive way anyone could smile, before sitting back up and moving his eyes back to the screen.

I struggled to catch my breath. My mind started racing as all the thoughts of what I'd like to do to him went through my head. I looked at the TV screen and sighed. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. It's a good job the lights were out because I wouldn't like to have guessed what color my face was. A huge part of me wanted to grab his hand and run for the door but another part of me didn't want to draw attention to the fact we could barely keep our hands off each other. There were five of us in the room and it would be pretty obvious if two of us left. 

I reached over him and softly ran my index finger up and down the creases of muscle in his tensed arm. He dropped his head a little and looked at me slyly out of the corner of his eye. I could see his chest heave as I moved my fingers up and down his arm, his breath getting more shallow with every lingering touch I placed on his soft skin.

After a minute or two I sat upright and wrapped my hand around his perfectly defined bicep and rested my chin on his shoulder. He turned his face towards me and closed his eyes. Our cheeks touched for a brief moment, which sent my stomach into another series of back flips. I lifted my lips to him and whispered 'I think they would notice if we left' Finn bit his finger to stop himself from laughing which in turn made me laugh and I buried my face in his silky smooth neck and breathed him in as I fought back the chuckles.

Sami leaped up, seemingly a little annoyed but he tried to hide it. He hit the pause button and said 'Do we need a bathroom break?' And he stood up and looked at us with his hands on his hips. Half joking, half serious he said 'You two are like a couple of teenagers' which made Finn laugh even more, full on, wide mouth, eyes closed, head back belly laugh. His laugh made Sami laugh and that of course set me off. My god we were like teenagers. I hadn't realized how obvious we were being. Finn and I smiled at each other and I sighed, concluding that maybe another night I would be alone with him but tonight was definitely not going to be that night.

Luckily the pizza arrived which was a happy distraction and shortly after that I had a missed call from my Mum which gave me the perfect opportunity to excuse myself and go home. I'd had my fill of Finn today and as much as I wanted to keep going with this flirtation I was absolutely spent after what the day had put me through and I wanted to go home.

I thanked Sami for a great night and thanked them all for being there for me after my news about Pops. I looked Finn up and down and smiled, then opened the door and walked out, shutting it firmly behind me. I breathed in a deep warm breath and was about to let it out when the door opened and closed behind me. Before I could blink Finn was pressed up against my back with his chin on my shoulder 'Please let me walk you home' he said cheekily. I didn't need to say anything. I reached out my hand to his and he took it, gently pulling me close to him so our arms were touching. We didn't say anything but once again I could feel the tension grow between us as we gently pattered down the dark and empty street.

We approached my apartment and I pointed to my front door which Finn lead me to. I unlocked the door and turned to face him. 

'I had to see you home safe' he said with the cutest smile. He was the perfect gentleman, he didn't insist on coming in and didn't make any sudden advances towards me. 

Before I could reply, he blurted out 'We should go on a date.'

I giggled a little, 'Like an actual date? Dinner and a movie? Wait. No. Not a movie' I chuckled. Finn laughed too. 'I'd like that' I replied as he shuffled in the spot and nervously thrust his hands into his pockets. He looked at his shoes and then looked up at me from under his eyebrows. I met his eyes again and smiled at him. He did that a few times as he made nervous little noises. It was the absolute cutest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I should have said something to put him at ease but I couldn't find the right words and I was so captivated by how vulnerable and beautiful he was, I almost didn't want the moment to end.

'Goodnight Finn' I said as I went to put grab the handle. 'Wait' he said quickly and as I turned back round I felt him press against me, pinning me firmly but gently against my front door. One of his hands was under my jaw cradling my face and his soft and hungry lips were moving perfectly against mine. He took my breath away. The electricity between us grew as he gently parted my lips with his tongue and moved it delicately inside my mouth. He pulled back a little, slowly pulling his lips away from mine. It felt like agony feeling him move away from me. Luckily it was only to allow us both to catch a quick breath before he kissed me again. I worked my fingers into his hair, and moved my other hand under his shoulder onto his back, trying to pull him closer to me. His hand held my face, his fingers softly dancing across my jaw as his other hand slid round my lower back pulling my body next to his. He squeezed his arm a little tighter,pressing his hand into my lower back which molded me against him as ravenous kisses continued to find themselves on my lips.

Finn released me slowly and moved his weight off me. A part of me didn't want him to. I wanted to take him inside and have him pressed up against me all night but Sami was waiting for him and I was determined not to draw attention to this more then we already had.  
'Goodnight Finn' I said once more and turned on my heel and shut the door before I allowed myself chance to change my mind.  
'Goodnight sweetheart' I heard him say from the door step and I listened intently as his footsteps disappeared into the distance


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn my alcohol induced boldness

I was having a lazy day at home. Which is not something I would normally do but I was absolutely fried after the last few weeks at work and barely had any energy.  It had been overcast all day so staying locked inside wasn't making me feel like I was missing out on the normally glorious Orlando sunshine. 

I'd watched a couple of Star Wars films and had an extra long soak in the tub, which made me feel much better. I stepped out of the tub and pulled a towel around myself. I'd pulled my hair up into a messy bun which was held on top of my head. I padded across the kitchen to the counter and thumbed through the pizza menu, determined to end my lazy day with some junk food. And then there was a knock at the door.

I peered through the peephole and almost had a heart attack when I saw Finn dancing on my doorstep. 

I opened the door a crack and peered through it. Finn looked to be all dressed up, black trousers, white polo shirt, sneakers. I looked him up and down marvelling at how astoundingly beautiful he was but also trying to hide the fact I was wearing only a towel.

'Hey Finn, what's up?' I said as I figited awkwardly behind the door. I saw a black jeep pulled up outside against the curb and it's engine was running.

'One of the guys is throwing a house party and I wondered if you wanted to come?' He smiled.

'Oh, erm, I dunno' I replied. I was feeling so self concious and felt really on the spot. 'I just got out the tub and I'm kinda not wearing much of anything' my face flushed as I turned my head away from his eyes. 

'Well get dressed' he chuckled and then showed me another big beaming smile. 

How could I say no to him? After the other night he's all I had thought about.

Defeated I gave in and opened the door gripping the towel extra tight under my arms.

'Fine! Come in. Give me five minutes to get dressed' I said to him and all but ran into my bedroom. Finn stepped in and shut the door.

I sat on my bed for a second as I caught my breath and then frantically rummaged through my drawers and closet for something to wear. 

I poked my head out of my bedroom door to see Finn stood at the kitchen counter thumbing through some sketches I'd left on the side. 

'There's water and beer in the fridge, help yourself' I called to him across the room.

I don't know if he heard me but I nudged my bedroom door closed and pulled some clothes on. Black skirt with biker boots and a black vest top covered with a white off the shoulder long sleeve top. I pulled my hair out of the bun and ran my fingers through it a few times, pulling it over my shoulder. I half arsed put some make up on, noticing the colour of my cheeks as I applied my lip gloss. 

I was not expecting to go out tonight and certainly wasn't expecting Finn showing up on my doorstep and my heart was racing as I rejoined Finn in the kitchen. 

I cleared my throat and stood next to him at the counter. He didn't look up but he smiled 'These are REALLY good' he beamed at me as he thumbed through my sketches. 'This one is my favourite' he said as he pointed at the full body drawing I'd done, complete with headgear and facepaint 'It's like you went into my head and pulled out the image I had'

'Ha, no way' I said as I shuffled nervously next to him, putting my phone and keys into my handbag.

'You look beautiful' he said as he took half a step towards me. My heart was pounding but I couldn't pull myself away. I flicked my hair out of my face and felt his eyes on me as I adjusted it off my shoulder.

'I've thought about you alot since the other night' he said quietly as he slyly put his hand round my back and hovered his face an inch away from mine. 

'I've been thinking about you too' I replied as I lifted my head to bring my face in front of his.

Just as Finn leant in to kiss me there was an almighty honk from the car outside, which came blaring through the house, cutting through the tension and completley destroying the moment. 

'I am going to kill him' Finn chuckled as he bit his lip and moved his hand off me. 'Not if I kill him first' I replied as I brushed past Finn and opened the door, ushering him out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car, sensing how impatient Sami was getting behind the wheel.

I climbed in first, and sat next to Nattie and Finn climbed in next to me. It was a tight squeeze in the back of Sami's car and I became instantly aware of Finns leg pressed up against mine. He put his arm across the headrest and I had no choice but to rest my shoulder into his chest. Not that I was complaining. It felt really good to be that close to him.

Kev was in the front seat as he was the tallest. Kev was one of the newer guys in NXT. This was the first time I had met him but I'd heard the guys talking about him starting with WWE. He was also Canadian. I guess the Canadians were all sticking together. He was tall and stocky and had a brown beard. He didn't say much, just a polite 'hey'. He seemed kind nervous but I found it quite endearing because I felt the same way. 

'How's your Pops?' Finn asked. 

'He's ok' I replied 'He's gotta have a hip replacement but he's being well looked after'

'That's good' he said sweetly and rubbed my shoulder.

'So where are we going?' I asked.

'Colin is throwing a party, he and Eric have been called up to the main roster and wanted to celebrate' replied Nattie 'You look beautiful by the way' she said to me as she nudged my leg. 'Thanks sweety, so do you' I replied 'And that's awesome, I'm so happy for them'

Colin and Eric were nice guys. They were the oddest tag team as Colin was 7ft tall and Enzo was barely 6 but they had amazing chemistry and a great gimmick and fans adored them.

'They live on the other side of town, about a forty minute drive' said Sami as he turned on the radio. He listened to the same station I did so it wasn't long before we were all singing and laughing. Everytime Finn laughed I felt him move, felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He made me so nervous yet I was so captivated by him, so drawn to him, I couldn't explain it or even try to comprehend it. I watched his lips moved as he spoke and his eyes light up when he laughed. He caught me looking at him a couple of times. There was a really intense vibe growing between us and it was making me anxious and scared and excited.

I tensed a little as I felt Finns soft fingers work into my hair and I shuffled awkwardly as he played with my curls. Nattie glanced sideways out of the corner of her eye and dropped her head into her phone as she chuckled a little to herself. Finn was singing along to the radio, as was Sami. I looked up at Finn and he gave me a warm smile and feeling brave, I pushed back a little into him, keeping my hand on his knee. I felt his breath in my hair and it sent wave after wave of desire through me. 

We pulled up at Colins house and Sami turned the engine off before the song had finished. The silence seemed to pull me from my haze and everyone quickly jumped out of the car, except for Nattie and I.

She looked so pretty with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she always did her make up to perfectly accent her strong cheekbones. She chuckled a little again.

'What?' I giggled back at her.

'I've never known that side of Finn' she began 'he's really into you' 

'I dunno' I replied 'am I not the shiney new toy?' I was trying to down play things because I didn't want to get my hopes up about how he might be feeling about me.

'Trust me,' she said firmly 'Finn hasn't so much as sideways glanced at a girl in the two years I've known him. It's different with you' and she rested her hand on my knee.

'I really like him Nattie, I do. 'I'm just scared that I'm overthinking it' I never actually said those words outloud 'I don't see how a guy like that could ever be into a girl like me'

'A girl like you?!' She gasped 'Have you seen you? You're gorgeous and you're funny and smart and interesting. You're so different to the girls in the locker room because you're just you, you don't have to be someone else half the time'

She melted my heart. Never in my life have I had a friend who was so lovely and reassuring, who saw me for more then I could see.

'Thanks Nattie' I said and gave her a hug. She hopped out of the car and I followed quickly behind. 

Once inside I was ushered to the drinks table where Finn and Sami were stood knocking back shots with Colin. Finn handed me a plastic cup filled with beer and a shot to go with it.

The house was lively but not too crowded. I said hi to the people I knew and then Finn dragged me away from the drinks table. 'Come and meet my Becky' he said as he approached a red headed girl 

'My Becky?' I thought to myself as he tapped her on the shoulder.

When she realised it was Finn she instantly shrieked and threw her arms round him. They exchanged pleasantries and hugs and Finn introduced me before he was dragged back to the drinks table for more shots.

'So how do you know Fergal?' She asked in her rich deep irish accent.

'I'm the new artist and the demon king is my project' I replied. 

'Oh wow' she said 'y'know when we were back in Ireland he used to talk about this "demon" thing alot and he had loooads of ideas about wrestling covered in paint' and she paused to chuckle 'I used to tell him it was stupid but what do I know?!' She chuckled again 'his mother used to tell him the same'

'So you guys have known each other a long time?' I asked. Trying to sound friendly but instantly becoming aware I sounded pretty hostile 'That's really cool' I quickly said.

'Oh yeah' she went on 'he's like my big brother. We trained together in Ireland and I moved to the states as he moved to Japan. I owe everything to him. He taught me everything I know' and she smiled in his direction over my shoulder.

'That's really sweet' I said. 

I wasn't really sure what to say next but the conversation soon started flowing. Becky was warm and lovely and she smiled alot. I instantly liked her and I loved listening to her talk. 'I'd love to hear some stories about you guys' I said, inviting her to keep talking about him, just so I could sum up what type of relationship they had. 

And boy did she talk. She talked and talked about their time together in Ireland and offered some hilarious stories of them on the road together. We were both in stitches. 

After several beers and talking with her for ages, I felt the alcohol take hold and I was starting to feel little braver. 'So were you guys ever.... y'know' I asked as I swigged down the last of my drink. She nearly spat her drink at me laughing 'oh god no,' she said 'it'd be like screwing my brother' and once more we both fell about laughing.

Becky kept looking over my shoulder at the guys getting louder by the drinks table. 

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Nothin', I just can't understand why he keeps looking over here with that look on his face' 

I quickly turned round and caught Finns eye just in time for him to divert his gaze back to Sami who was in full on animated storytelling mode. I smiled to myself knowing full well he'd been looking at me. I'd felt his eyes on the back of my head the whole time I'd been talking to Becky. I turned back to face her

'What look?' I enquired further.

'That look' she said and pointed 'like he wants to come over here and eat you'

I snorted and laughed at the same time.

'I don't think he wants to eat me Becky,' I replied and laughed some more.

'Not eat you, more like he wants me to go away so he can throw you up against a wall'

And she looked at me as the realisation came over her and then me. He wanted us to get to know each other. She had this 'aha' look on her face as she chugged back her drink.

'I wish he would' I said without thinking. 

I instantly felt the heat rise up in my face. I couldn't believe I'd just said that out loud. Becky instantly threw her head back laughing, which made me laugh again. I could see why Finn wanted me to talk to her, she was fiesty and hilarious.

'Maybe if I give him a nod, I can get him to come over' she said and before I could protest she was on her tiptoes bouncing her orange hair around.

'He's really drunk' she said 'ooh he's coming' and she winked at me as he crept up beside me.

He draped his drunken arm across my shoulder and smiled the most goofy smile at me. Becky quickly scarpered off to the bathroom leaving us alone.

'You having fun?' He slurred at me. 'Yeah I replied' as I chugged down another mouthful of beer. I turned to face him, not quite sure what I might say in my alcohol induced haze. He corrected his stance and put his drink on the table next to us. 

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his jacket with both hands and pulled him into me to kiss him. He responded by grabbing my waist and pushing me back into the wall. His motion knocked the table and sent his drink flying and the thud of my back against the wall drew the attention of the room. 

I didn't care, I just really wanted to kiss him and I now I was I couldn't stop. Everytime I pulled back for air, his lips were instantly back on mine, everytime he pulled away, my lips were instantly back on his. His firm grip kept pulling me to him and I'd put my hands on either side of his face to bring him closer and kiss him deeper. 

We were locked in our alcohol induced, intense embrace but after a few moments we managed to pull ourselves apart. Finn looked at me through his drunken droopy eyes. 'I've been wanting to do that all night' he said.

'Oh yeah?' I replied as I lurched forward to kiss him again, my hands back to his stubbly face, his hands firmly on my waist. 

'We could go back to my place?' I said. Again without thinking. Damn my alcohol fuelled confidence. I would never normally be so forward with a guy but Finn was different. 

'We could do that' he replied before kissing me again. 

We were about to try and leave but were intercepted by Sami thrusting more shots and beers at us and it quickly became clear that our chance to sneak out had gone. 

The party raged on and Finn was absolutely shitfaced by the time Sami called us all a cab. Kev had elected to spend the night at Colins, so the rest of us jumped in the cab. Finn could barely stand up. Nattie and I threw him in the back of the cab and climbed in either side of him to prop him up. He leaned his head and rested it on my shoulder 'You're pretty' he said as he closed his eyes. Everyone laughed. I patted the side of his face and said 'You're pretty too' he laughed and rubbed his tongue over his lips and said 'yeah I know.... we'd have beautiful children' and we all fell about laughing again.

The cab drive home was hilarious as Finn and Sami were so drunk and they kept saying goofy stuff which cracked us all up. We dropped off Nattie first and then Sami. The cab pulled up to my apartment and Finn slumped over in the backseat as I shuffled to get out.

'You gotta take him' said the cab driver 'I'm not putting him to bed'

Shit! I thought to myself. I'm gonna have to take him home with me. He was barely concious and was dead weight in the back of the cab.

'Of course' I said to the driver as I paid the fare.

I got out of the cab and stumbled a little. I could barely hold myself up, how the hell was I gonna get a two hundred pound Irishman out the car and into my apartment?

I opened the door and shook Finn to wake him up. 'Hey buddy, we're gonna have a sleep over' I said. His eyes opened and he looked at me and some how managed to sit up. I wrestled him out of the car and onto his feet. He grunted and grumbled a little. I pulled his arm around my neck and held him round his waist as we walked across the grass to my front door. 

I fumbled in my bag and after several feeble attempts managed to unlock my door. I still had hold of Finn round his waist but eventually I turned the light on. Slowly we made our way to my couch where I laid him down. He opened his eyes a little and smiled at me. 'Thank you for taking care of me' he said before closing them again. 

I pulled his shoes and his jacket off him and he instantly pulled his arms around himself, shivering a little. I quickly grabbed some blankets from the airing cupboard and wrapped them round him. I rubbed his arms to try and warm him up and he seemed to relax properly and drifted off to sleep.

I left him there and went to the kitchen where I gulped down two big glasses of water before kicking my boots off and collapsing onto my bed fully clothed. 

I woke early the next morning and my head was pounding. I hadn't shut my curtains so the morning sun was pouring into the room. I lifted my head from the pillow and saw the clock at 6:20. I grunted and heaved myself out of bed to pull the curtains to. 

As I turned around Finn was stood at my bedroom door. 

I had barely opened my eyes but through my haze I could see him looking ruffled and pale.

'Your couch is THE MOST uncomfortable thing I've ever slept on' he said as he ran his hands through his hair and yawned.

'Can I jump in with you for a bit?'

Before I had chance to protest he'd entered the room, slipped his shirt off, thrown himself onto my bed and closed his eyes. He pulled the covers up to his chin and buried himself in my pillow. I was too tired to appreciate it or argue so I nudged him with my foot grunting at him 'Move over you're in my spot' He sighed and shuffled over. 

I removed my white top and climbed in next to him, pressed myself up against his bare chest and cuddled up against him. He pulled the covers up over us and wrapped his arm around me. 'Is this ok?' he asked quietly. I ran my hand across his forearm and locked my fingers into his, pulling his arm into my chest. He squeezed me, tensing the muscles in his arm as he buried his face in my hair, making soft happy noises and he shuffled a little to get comfy. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later I was confused when I felt a weight pressing up against my back and an arm over me pinning me to the bed. It took me a few minutes to remember it was Finn. 

I panicked, my heart started racing. Why was Finn in my bed? What had happened last night? I lifted the covers, relieved I was still fully clothed. 

I laid a moment longer debating what I should do. Could I get up? More importantly, did I want to? I quite enjoyed the closeness I was feeling and the fact that in his sleepy state, Finn had put his arms around me. I wondered if he remembered any of last night. I laid a few more moments, enjoying the closeness. I ran my fingers up and down his arm a couple of times but he didn't stir. 

The longer I laid there the more convinced I was that when he actually woke up, he wouldn't remember anything.

I quietly and carefully slid out of bed, trying not to disturb him and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I anxiously waited for the coffee to brew before filling two cups and heading back to the bedroom. I placed the cups on my night stand and sat on the spot I had previously been laid.

'Wake up' I said as I nudged him in his ribs. He opened his eyes to look at me but didn't lift his head. He smiled a cheeky grin before turning his face fully into the pillow.

I couldn't help but laugh as he squirmed and grunted as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Eventually, though, he sat up facing me.

'I'm so sorry' he said as he opened one eye and looked at me.

'It's ok' I chuckled 'you were on fine form last night Devitt' and I thrust the coffee cup into his hand trying not to laugh. 

'Thank you' he said sweetly as he took a big gulp.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we nursed our drinks.

'How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was looking over at you and Becky talking' and he scrunched his face up.

My heart sank a little as it became clear he didnt remember anything.

'I had to carry you in because the cab driver didnt want to put you to bed' I replied.

'Oh my god' he said as he hung his head. 'I didn't try.... y'know' 

I shook my head 'I don't think you could even if you tried. It took my long enough to get your damn shoes off' I laughed, still feeling a little dejected 'You don't remember anything after talking to becky?' I asked. Hoping the prompt would make him think a little harder.

'Did I knock a table or a drink over?' He asked.

I looked at him and sighed 'Do you remember what you were doing to make you knock the table over?' 

He shook his head.

And now I was upset. 

I hadn't realised how drunk he was when I kissed him and if I had, I wouldn't have done it. I was replaying that kiss in my head, recalling the thoughts going through my head, the incredible feeling of his hands on me and now he was sat in front of my with no memory of it at all. 

I got off the bed and went to the front room to get his jacket and shoes. I re-entered the room and placed them on the bed. 'I think you should go' I said without looking at him and I left the room once more.

I went into the bathroom to clean my teeth and brush my hair and when I came out Finn was stood in my kitchen with his shirt, jacket and shoes on. I walked by him and stood by the counter, rumaging in my bag for my phone.

'Can I use your bathroom before I go?' He asked. I simply nodded in return as I scrolled through the messages from last night.

Sami - did you guys get home ok?

Nattie - OMG how drunk is Finn?

Sami - Is Fergal ok?

Nattie - Did Finn go home with you? I need details

I huffed at my phone and threw it back in my bag. Finn came out of the bathroom and walked across the room, standing behind me. 'I'm really sorry' he said as he brushed passed me towards the door. He stopped and turned round, rubbing his beard with a smile on his face.

'I was kissing you.... well... you grabbed my jacket and kissed me and then I kissed you...... and then I pushed you against the wall and that's when I knocked the table over' he said nervously as he tried to look at me.

I breathed in a big breath and bravely lifted my head 'Oh, so you do remember' I laughed and before I could say anything he lunged towards me and his lips were pressed against mine. My head was spinng as he moved his hand up to cradle my face. His kisses grew in intensity as his other hand curled around my back, pressing me up against him. I couldn't help but respond by pressing my hips into his and grabbing the back of his neck as once again I was engulfed by an intense feeling of desire for him.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from mine.

'I don't think I'll forget that for a very long time' he smiled before kissing me deeply again and again and again.

'And you asked me to come back here with you' he laughed as he pulled away.

I blushed a little, remembering my alcohol induced boldness. 'Ahhh had you forgotten?' He teased before bring my face to his to softly kiss me again. I smiled as he turned my face away from his 'I guess so' I replied.

He licked his lips and and released his hand from my back and looked deep into my eyes.

'I'll call you later and we'll organise this date' he said as he opened the door. 'Alright' I replied and he winked at me as he left. I smiled feeling quite pleased with myself as I watched him through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he just needed someone to save him from himself

I didn't see Finn or the other guys until the following Monday but Finn and I had talked on the phone. We didn't really talk about anything in particular but one thing had become clear from talking to him and hanging out with these guys, was that he was dealing with alot of frustration. It was obvious he was having a hard time with WWE and NXT. Nattie and Sami had told me they had both talked him down a few times because his frustration kept boiling over and he wasn't where he wanted to be. 

I kinda understood where he was coming from, he'd been such a big shot in Japan and was one of the hottest commodities in world wide wrestling today. He was finding it frustrating that when he joined WWE he was back at the bottom again. He wasn't big headed but he knew what he was doing and his 'Prince Devitt' trademark was already well established and well liked. We all knew he was destined for great things but he was impatient and it was starting to get him in trouble. Sometimes he just needed someone to save him from himself.

It was a regular sunny Monday morning in Orlando but then again it was always sunny in Orlando. I had started to love it. I lived a ten minute drive from the beach, a twenty minute drive from the performance centre and Nattie and Finn's apartments were between home and work. Finn's car was now fixed and I was a little bit gutted I didn't get to ride with him today.

As I drove to work my mind went over the night we spent together. Although nothing had happened, I'd come to the conclusion that waking up with Finn pressed up against me was one of the nicest things to happen to me in years. The whole night had played over and over again in my head for the last two days. 

I'd got dressed that morning and was wearing the hat he'd given me. The coffee cup from when I'd taken him to work was still in the cup holder in front of my car. To start with I was a little apprehensive about wearing the hat as Sami had teased us about it but after Friday night, I decided I would wear it with pride. Finn wanted me to have it and I liked having a piece of him close to me. 

Finn said he was going for an early run and would meet me at work and we'd figure out a night to go out. That made me excited to get to work and to see him. My Sunday night had been spent with some of the art work I'd completed last week and I was finally going to be able to paint Finn today. I'd seen him wrestle on TV and I'd watched him bounce around the ring at the performance centre and I'd painted his body a million times in my head but today was the day I'd be sat in a room with him and actually be able to bring my creation to life. Not to mention he would have to sit bare chested for at least an hour whilst I ran my paint brushes and spray guns over him. Needless to say I was excited and just a little bit nervous. I pulled up into the performance centre car park and with butterflies in my tummy I skipped across the car park.

I immediately bumped into Kev and Sami who were stood glaring into one of the meeting rooms. I could hear raised voices and turned to see what was going on. I could see Finn arguing with Paul. 

Paul was in charge. He was a broad and beastly heavy set man, with a shaved head. He always looked like he was frowing but he wasn't, he was just always concerntrating. He was a part time wrestler on the main roster but spent most of his time with NXT, trying to develop his next masterpiece. He was the type of bloke who knew anything and everything and you stood to attention when he entered the room and always addressed him as 'Sir'

Although a little intimidating, I liked him very much. He was the one who'd given me the job with NXT. Finn liked him to. He always spoke about him with great admiration and respect, which is why we were all so concerned to see the situation unfolding in the meeting room.

Paul's arms were flying around and he was clearly very upset. Finn was glaring at him and they were both shouting over each other. I wondered what they are arguing about. Finn looked like he had ran straight into the office from his run, as he wore only a black shirt, shorts and running shoes. He was red faced and dripping in sweat. 

'Please tell me he's not gone barging in there without taking a shower' I said to Sami. Sami furrowed his brow and continued to glare at the room. From the angry look on Pauls face and the steely determination on Finns, I surmised that that was exactly what he had done. 

After a few more minutes, it went quiet and the voices stopped, Finn slumped down in a chair, defeated and Paul slammed the door on him and bolted out the office and up the stairs. Nobody said anything to him and he didn't make eye contact with any of us. Finn leaned forward in the chair and put his head in his hands. His long fingers snaked into his jet black hair. He rubbed the back of his neck with both hands and puffed his cheeks out to let out a long exasberated breath before sitting up and catching us all looking at him. 

'I'll go talk to him' I said to them both and knocked on the door and gently eased it open.

"Wanna talk about" I said as I perched on the edge of the table and folded my arms. I stretched my legs and crossed them at the ankles.

He said nothing. He dropped his head again and heaved in a couple of long deep breaths. Had he even heard me? 

"Finn?" I said, with a slight snap in my voice.

He looked up at me, a forceful with an exaspterated look in his eyes. His eyes glistened a little from the angry tears that had formed in his eyes. He fought them back and the more he did, the angrier he got.

"Why? What can you do" he snarled at me as he lifted his head.

"You don't understand what I'm going through, you can't change anything" he growled at me.

I could feel the anger resonating from him. Maybe coming in here wasn't such a good idea. I should just apologise and leave the room. 

But I'm not smart enough to do that.

"Maybe not Finn," I continued, trying to be sympathetic "I don't pretend to understand the psychology of this business and I don't think I really want to. But I understand what it's like doing something like this on your own. 

It's hard, it's really bloody hard and I just wanted you to know that you're not alone"

He lifted his head again and stood up in front of me. He had beads of sweat dripping down the side of his head.

We locked eyes, he didn't blink. 

"Get out!" he snarled at me from the back of his throat and pointed to the door. "You don't know anything and I certainly don't need your sympathy" he said coldly as he turned his back to me and put his hands forcefully onto his hips. 

Ouch! That hurt

I stood up behind him, thinking I would just give him a second to apologise for that. I waited a few seconds but he was determined to be stubborn and he didn't budge. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I couldn't stop it. My hands were shaking. 

"Screw you Finn" I snapped back at him. 

He didn't even turn to face me. I could feel the tears stinging the corners of my eyes but was determined not to let him see he'd upset me. I kept my eyes on the floor and bolted out the meeting room, shoulder barged the receptionist and all but ran out of performance centre.

I was so upset I could barely see where I was going. I slowed my pace as I snaked down the path at the front of the performance centre, clutching my arms around myself to hold myself together. I put my hands on my hips and raised my face up into the sunshine, trying to will the tears back into my eyes and stop them falling down my face. 

I blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath, allowing the warm wind to pass over me as I tried to steady my breath and calm my nerves. I had to get out of here I thought to myself. I fumbled in my pocket for my car keys and phone and I stepped off the sidewalk.

I just had to get to my car.

As I stepped out into the road I heard a voice from behind me in the distance.

"WAIT" Finn shouted from a distance just as my foot hit the road. 

And I turned to face him.....

And then I felt a tremendous thud, everything went black and I fell to the floor. I don't know what it was or how I fell. All I know is I was out cold by the time I hit the floor.

I opened my eyes briefly to see Finn crouched over me, his hand underneath my neck. I thought I could hear him talking but wasn't sure. All I could hear was an intense ringing in my ears. Then my eyes rolled back in my head, the world closed in and darkness overcame me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going anywhere with you

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A piercing noise penetrated the darkness

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the hell was that noise? I thought to myself

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slowly opened my eyes. I glanced to my left to see a heart monitor bleeping beside me. 

Where was I? 

I looked down and I was layed down under a white cellular blanket. I was wearing a blue gown. I had something sticking out of my left hand, a needle? 

I reached up to feel something stuck to my chest and saw the white wire coming out of it, leading to the machine that was beeping beside me. 

The room was was lit by a small lamp on a table next to me. There was a window with white venetian blinds to my right. The walls were what looked to be a pale shade of green and there was a very sterile and medicinal smell lingering in the air. 

I tensed myself to try and sit up but couldn't. 

And what the hell was this pain in my head? 

I rocked my head from side to side but it didn't go away. I felt a throbbing in my forehead and in my temples. I raised my left hand to the side of my face and I blinked and blinked and blinked again, struggling to focus. 

Where am I?

It took a few minutes for me to register where I was. I was laid in a hospital bed.

My vision came back after a minute but I was keenly aware of the unsubsiding pounding in my head. I struggled to focus and slowly the sensations returned to my arms, legs and body. I quickly became aware of similar throbbing sensations in my right arm, left foot and down the right hand side of me. I struggled onto my left a little to take the pressure of my back and I gasped as I attempted to move. As I did I caught a glimpse of my left foot in a black brace and blinked again to focus on it. I raised my right hand to rub my eye and hit myself in the face with the cast that encased my right forearm. 

'My arm!' I mouthed but no sound came out. I looked at my arm, held the cast up in front of me, turning my arm slightly and I squinted as it sent a shooting pain up my arm and into my shoulder. I tried to survey the damage. 

What the hell had happened? 

My vision stretched across the room and a figure curled up in a chair came into focus. Who was that? I squeezed my eyes together to focus and immediately recognised the familiar black hair.

"Finn?" I whispered, my voice horse. 

Finn opened his eyes and shot across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He was wearing the same black shorts he had worn at the Performance Centre but was now sporting a grey hoodie. He looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and ruffled hair. He sat on the bed for a moment and reached out to touch my hand but I immediately pulled it away. He sighed a long helpless sigh and dropped his head. 

He couldn't even look at me.

"What happened?" I croaked

He tried to look at me but managed only a fleeting glance before tilting his head back, focusing only on the celing. "You were hit by a car. Outside the performance centre. Do you remember anything?"

I glared at him.

I remembered it all. The argument. The sharp intake of breath as I fought to hold back the tears. The thud as I bounced off the hood of the car.

"I'm so sorry" he said and stood up and turned his back to me.

I didn't have chance to formulate a reponse before the doctor walked in. He was an eldery looking chap in a white coat. He wore his glasses perched on the end of his slightly crooked nose and had a stethascope round his neck. He thin grey hair which looked like it badly needed a cut. He spoke softly to me, trying to explain what was wrong with me. Although I heard him speaking I didn't quite register what he was saying. Broken Ulna, bruised ribs, suspected twisted ankle and severe concussion.

I looked right past the doctor as Finn leaned back against the window, moving the blinds slightly as he rested against the window.

"You've been asleep for two days' said the docotr 'but you've had this young man at your side the whole time" He patted Finn on the shoulder as Finn shuffled nervously with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor

'Now you've woken up, once we've checked your vitals and had something to eat, we can think about releasing you ' Continued the doctor as he flicked through his papers attached to his clipboard. 'However if you haven't got anyone with you, I'm afraid you'll have to stay, concussion is a funny thing and you have to take regular medication and have someone with in case something happens"

Finn looked up at me, before dropping his eyes back to the floor.

The doctor smiled at me. "I'll have the nurse come by with some food and to check you over and we'll take it from there' he said and he left the room.

I didn't realise tears were rolling down my face. I reached my hand up to my face to wipe them away. 

Every slight touch made my head throb even more and I pushed myself back into the pillows that propped me up. Finn still leaned against the window as the doctor left. He still hadn't looked at me. I chocked back a sob which got his attention as the tears came tumbling out of my eyes. 

Panic started to set in. I could feel my breath getting shallower and the room closing in.

"My arm......' I sobbed

'I can't paint....' I sobbed again

'I can't walk.....' I heaved another depserate sob

I coughed as I rolled over and pulled the pillow into my face and uncontrollably wept.

Finn walked to the side of my bed and put his hand on my shoulder as I lay buried in the pillow. He gently rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder. Any other time and I would have welcomed his comforting touch but I couldn't stand him touching me. I shrugged a little to get him off me. He sighed and he cleared his throat. I couldn't lift my head to look at him. I felt totally helpless.

"You can stay with me, I'll take care of you" he said.

"No way!" I shouted angrily as I lifted my head from the pillow "This is all your fault. I'm not going anywhere with you"

Finn moved away from me and slumped back down in the chair. A look of guilt and helplessness settled onto his face as he rubbed his hands across his cheeks. I could tell that hurt him. Good! I thought to myself. I wanted to upset him.

"What other choice is there?" He muttered 'You can't stay here on your own'

I thought for a moment, thought of every other possibility there could be. I could call my Mum and ask her to come but I felt fairly sure she wouldn't have enough money to get herself here and there was no way they would let me fly. I could stay with Nattie but she and TJ were off on the road and Sami was returning to his full time schedule next week

Dammit! He's right. How the hell could I stay with him though? i was so angry at him. 

The long silence between us was deafening. The tension could be cut with a knife. My sobbing finally stopped but I continued to hide my red and puffy tear soaked face in the pillow. I didn't want Finn to see me like this. I also didn't know why I cared if he saw me like this. 

Why couldn't he have just kissed me and taken me out on a date? why did I have to walk into that meeting room? Was this the price I was going to pay for having feelings for him?

I struggled but managed to get myself sat up in bed and wiped my face with the tissues from the bedside table.

"Fine!" I finally said 

"Who knows how long you'll be before you'll be able to put any weight on the foot. I'll swing by your apartment and pick you up some clothes and you can stay with me until your back on your feet" He said. He wasn't giving me any other choice but in all honesty, there wasn't one He paused a moment and held my eyes locked to his. He did look genuinely upset.

"We have another problem though" whispered Finn. "Nattie was in the car that hit you and there were fans outside the performance centre who saw it happen and heard us arguing. People think you were running away from me. Unfortunately it's raised a few eyebrows and Corporate want to talk to us both about our conduct"

'WHAT?' I half screamed at him but before I had chance to say anything further in walked Paul and Steph, who had been waiting for me to wake up so they could come and talk to me.

We were grilled by them for half an hour. Luckily Finn had concocted some crap about arguing over paint designs and I just went along with it. I desperately wanted to keep my job. We were reminded of our duty to behave in a manner in keeping with the 'WWE family brand', encouraged to tweet some photos of us looking like best mates so people stopped thinking I was terrified of Finn and a very stern directive to not let it happen again. Arguing in front of the WWE training facility damages the company reputation and makes it look like our front and back office colleagues don't get along and that was quite simply, unacceptable. 

Consider us two scoulded children. Steph wished me a speedy recovery and even offered to fly my Mum out, but we all know that won't happen. Nice of her to offer though. Paul and Finn shook hands and they left, 

Finn looked at me apologetically but I just screwed my face up and angrily and ate the sandwhich the nurse had brought me. She came back a little while later to help me get dressed and gather my things. She left the room and presented me with a wheelchair to get me to the car. I insisted I could walk but they were having none of it. Although Finn didn't say anything, he shot me a 'Do as you're freakin told' look, which pissed me off even further. 

He came over to try and help me off the bed into the wheelchair but I scowled at him and he backed off, letting the nurse help me throw myself into the wheelchair. Finn pulled my rucksack over his shoulder and placed the bag of medication in my lap. I kept my head down as he wheeled me down the corridor and out into the glaring sunshine. 

The light hurt my eyes and dropped my head and pulled my hand over my eyes to shield the brilliant sun from me. I felt so broken. My body hurt all over. My heart hurt. I felt so confused and so angry. Brilliant! I thought to myself as we approached Finns car. I couldn't walk, I couldn't paint, was stuck in a wheelchair and was totally reliant on a guy I could barely look at.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to talk to me, you don't even have to look at me, you only gotta let me take care of you

Finn helped me out of the wheelchair and into the car. My body squirmed as I moved cautiously ,the pain was etched onto my face as I fell down into the front seat of his car. He lingered for a moment, hanging inside the car door as he held it open

'Look' He said, 'You don't have to talk to me, you don't even have to look at me, you only gotta let me take care of you' he said as he shut the door and scuttered round to climb in the drivers seat. I didn't reply to him. Whatever! I thought to myself, I just wanted to be mad at him and sleep.

Finn drove slowly out of the parking lot and headed down the free way. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to fight back the tears that were once again forming. We sat in silence for the twenty minutes it took to get to my apartment. We pulled up outside and Finn turned the engine off. 'I need your keys' he said without looking at me. I reached down into my bag and rummaged around for them frustratidly. I put my hands on them and pretty much threw them at him, still not saying a word. Finn unclipped his seat belt and pulled the lever to open the door. 'Anything in particular you want me to get?' he asked. I shook my head and leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. I watched Finn walk across the grass to my apartment and disappear inside. I let a couple of tears fall but angrily wiped them away waiting for him to come back.

I tried not to think of anything but was becoming increasingly self concious of Finn being inside my apartment, going through my stuff. A few days ago, I'd have taken a lot of pleasure thinking about him going through my underwear drawer but at that moment, it made me feel sick. Then a feeling of panic washed over me as I remembered the dress I'd bought to wear on our date. It was hanging on the outside of my bedroom door. Hopefully he wouldn't notice, much less bring it up.

Ten minutes later he re-emerged from my front door carrying a large sports bag. He locked my front door and came back to the car and put the bag on the back seat.

'I can always come back if you need anything else' he said as he turned the iginition and turned the car around.

Silence fell over us once more as we drove down the street to his house. I'd only been in it once before and I sure as hell would rather have been going back it under better circumstances. 

'Did you buy that dress for our date?' he asked nervously. I turned to look at him but was still determined not to speak to him. He pulled the car into his driveway and we sat in silence for a minutes. I really didn't want to go in.

'I hope we can get back to a point where you can wear that dress' he said and tried to smile at me. I looked at him. A small niggle in my stomach made me feel bad that he was feeling so guilty. 'For what it's worth' he went on 'I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you at the Performance Centre. I was totally out of line' 

I sighed, my head still resting against the head rest but I had managed to look at him, if only for a split second

'Yeah you were' I replied and unclipped my seatbelt and opened the car door. He was immediately at my side, his arms wrapped around me as he helped me out the car, up the step and though his front door. I didn't even look around. I let him help me inside and I slipped my shoe off in the middle of his kitchen floor and left them there. 'Bedroom is through there' he motioned towards the dark room at the other side of the kitchen. I shuffled him off me and hobbled through the doorway, slamming the door on him behind me. I unzipped my coat and let it fall to the floor. I fumbled my way across the room, holding on to the side of his bed as I climbed in it. I pulled the sheets up over my head and drifted off to sleep. 

Which is what I did for two days. I was mad at him and I slept. I got up only to use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Finn had given up his double bed for me, I supose I should be grateful to have him there to take care of me but I was struggling to get past how angry I was. It was weird being in that dark room between those black sheets. I was completley engulfed by him. I kept getting faint bursts of his scent, his aftershave or shower gel and sometimes just of him. It was torture. I was so mad at him, yet strangley comforted by the smell that came off those sheets. Maybe I should ask him to change them. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Or maybe I'll just pull the covers over my head and breath in. 

Every few hours the darkness would be broken by the door opening. Finn would sneak into the room with pills, food, magazines. He always asked if I was awake but I never replied. I just pretended to sleep. This went on for the first two days. He crept in the room a couple of times to get himself some clothes, I slightly lifted the covers to watch him rumage through his drawers. I couldn't help but recognise that I was still unbelievably attracted to him.

On the second night I had started to feel better. The pain in my head had subsided and I'd taken the boot off my foot as it wasn't bothering me at all. I almost spoke to him when he came into the room that night but changed my mind at the last minute. He left the room and I slowly picked myself up and crept out of bed to follow him. I peered through the crack of the door and heard him talking on the phone.

'I feel so terrible, so.....guilty. What am I going to do?' He looked so sad. My heart sank as I watched him sitting totally exhausted in the same stool he'd sat on when we drank beers and poured over his epic lego set. I wondered who he was talking to, maybe Sami or Nattie? Who else would he be pouring his heart out to?

I started feeling bad, really bad. As I crept back into bed I started thinking that maybe it wasn't his fault. Chances are I'd have had my head in my phone and have been hit by that car anway. 

Then, why was I punishing him so much, why was I pushing him away?

Maybe I'm trying to keep him at a distance. But why?

Then the realisation overcame me. 

Yes, I was upset with how he'd spoken to me and and I was upset he didn't want my help or comfort at a time where he clearly needed it. But the real reason I was upset was because he'd made me feel like he didn't want me. I knew I'd fallen for him but I hadn't realised how hard I'd fallen for him and now I was punishing him because I was scared he didn't feel the same way.  

Night turned into morning and after giving myself a thoroughly good talking to I decided I needed to get out of bed. Maybe I was being overdramatic. Maybe I hadn't fallen for him as hard as I'd convinced myself I had last night. Someone once said to me 'don't believe the things you tell yourself in the middle of the night' 

Perhaps I would feel better if I at least attempted to hold a pencil or a paint brush. Whatever I did, I knew, i couldn't lay in bed any longer. I limped over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and pulled my messy hair into a bun on top of my head. Sprayed some deoderant on and changed my top, which I'd been layed in for four days solid.

I padded barefoot across the carpet, twisting my toes into the fluffy texure as I did.  I figured, it was only 5am, Finn would still be asleep and I could sneak around his apartment on my own for a while and perhaps locate my paint set and have a go at holding a paint brush. 

I should be so lucky. I stepped out of the bedroom to find Finn stood at the counter wearing only a pair of shorts. He was pouring orange juice into two glases and he looked up at me and smiled. 

That smile! That beautiful smile. His body was perfect and breath taking and I held my eyes on it a second more then I intended to as I leant up against the door frame. 

"Morning Sunshine!" He beamed at me. I couldn't quite understand where the cheeriness came from considering I'd been nothing but a bitch to him for the last few days. He set the glasses down and stepped towards the coffee machine which stood on the counter next to where I was leaning.

I was propping myself up against the door frame, a feeling of wooziness and light headedness came over me and I was worried I couldn't actually make it to the breakfast bar to sit down. I stumbled to launch myself across the room and before I could blink Finn was stood next to me with his arm around my waist. He held me tight and close to him and supported my weight as he helped me walk to the counter and sit down. We were so close for those few seconds. My head filled with his smell, the same smell that lingered on the bed sheets. 

I couldn't decide if my head was swimming because of the concussion or the way he made me feel. 

He gently let me go and I smiled at him as I sat down. He gently ran his hand up my back, touching the base of my hair as he went back to making the coffee. 

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Better, thank you' I replied and smiled at him again. 

Finn came and stood at the breakfast bar, setting the coffee cups down and picking up his phone.

I slurped down a mouthful of coffee, my eyes fixated on him as I peered over the top of my coffee mug. After a few minutes he set his phone down and smiled at me.

'Nattie wants to come and see you, are you feeling up to a visitor for the day?' he asked 

I hesitated a moment 'yeah, I guess' I replied with a hint of disappointment in my voice. I reached over and gently squeezed his wrist as it rested on the counter 'but I'd rather spend the day with you' 

Our eyes met again, the tension that was between us last week had once again returned and it gave my butterflies in my tummy.

He slowly walked around the counter and stood over me, slowly he ran his fingers into the hair at the side of my face and softly kissed my forehead and with his lips still lightly brushing against me he replied 'No you wouldn't' and he walked off.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I had tried to convince myself I wasn't falling for him but the second I was around him, I couldn't fight the feelings I had for him. I was hoping he felt it too but the way he acted around me that morning made me think he didn't. Either that or he didn't know what to do or how to act. I was all mixed up after the accident, the chances are he was too.

Finn pottered nervously around the apartment for the next couple of hours before finally leaving to go to the Performance Centre. He'd taken a few days off to look after me but was heading out on a ten day tour the following day and needed to get back in the ring before he did. 

I was glad when Nattie arrived because she gave me nice distraction from constantly thinking about Finn. 

Nattie and I had a nice day. We laughed, I cried, we put the world to rights. She made me coffee and lunch and sat and listened to me as I told her all about Finn and how messy things had got. She, as always, was full of expert words of wisdom and reassured me how much he liked me. I was grateful to hear it but I needed to hear it from him. She helped me hold a paint brush too and sat contendly watching me as I managed to pull some sketches together on some scraps of paper I'd found. 'See, already on the mend' she said as she yawned. 

As usual, we'd lost track of time and Nattie bid me goodnight and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put your hands on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for mature audiences

I went to lay down and take in the day. Those black sheets were calling to me. I must have dozed off because when I woke Finn was crouched down next to me, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face as he rested his chin on the bed.

'Hey' he said softly as he ran his finger down the side of my face. 'How you feeling? Did you have a good day?'

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips dancing across my cheek.

'Yeah' I replied 'Did you you?'

He smiled 'It was alright' and then he paused 'I missed you'

I smiled back at him 'I missed you too' and I pressed my hand against his as it rested gently on the side of my face.

'Go back to sleep' he whispered as he leaned over and kissed the side of my face before getting up and walking towards the door. 

I sat up in bed.

'Finn, wait' I said and he turned to face me 'Come sit with me for a bit' and I patted the bed next to me and reached out my hand towards him. For a second, I wondered what he was going to do. He turned himself round fully and took my outstretched hand as he sat on the bed beside me. 

We sat face to face. He looked at me, deep into my eyes for what felt like eternity. For the first time in three days, we actually properly looked at each other. Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you today. It's just that I .... Everytime I look at you, I just feel so guilty. I can't.....I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said. He sounded totally defeated.

I shuffled forward a little and squeezed his hand, holding him next to me. 

'Come on' I said jokingly, 'guilt can't be the only thing you feel when you look at me'

He giggled a little as he lifted his head and turned towards me 'Trust me, it's not' he replied as the joking quickly subsided and his eyes met mine once more.

I looked at him. I took him in. His eyes, those blue eyes, those piercing eyes that looked at the very depths of my soul. I could get lost in them. At that moment I had never felt more desirable, yet totally out of control in my whole life.

Bravely, I said, 'I've been awful to you these last few days Finn, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I promise you, this is not your doing. It was an accident. A crazy accident and nothing more."

Once I started talking I couldn't stop. I kept saying the same things over and over again

'Finn, I'm sorry. It is not your fault. I don't blame you. You apologised for what happened at the Performance Centre but I never told you I forgive you. I do. I forgive you.' A solitary tear fell out of eye and I shook my head a little to try and hide it.

'I'm frustrated I didn't think I could write or paint, I'm frustrated that I can't do anything for myself but please believe me, I am not mad at you, I promise, I don't blame you'

I must have sounded frantic because instinctivley Finn put his arms round me.

'Shhh' he said softly and gently put his hand on the back of my head, pulling my face into his chest. I could hear his heart beating as he held me and delicately stroked my hair. He sighed a little and rubbed his cheek against my head, all the time keeping me pressed up against him. 

Seconds passed and the silence grew.

I was so swept up in the moment, it felt like time stood still. He held me close and I felt safe and warm. 

I pulled back a little as he pulled his lips together and smiled an almost mischievous smile

'You said you're frustrated that you thought you couldn't paint?' he asked and I nodded.

Before I could reply he swiftly lept off the bed and left the room. He re-enteted holding my painting kit, which I'd left on the counter earlier. He eased a paint brush into my hand as he gently pulled the bedroom door shut. 

He stood and looked at me for a moment before removing his shirt. His eyes held mine as he sat on the edge of the bed and purred 'Paint me'

My heart started pounding in my chest. I had meant to paint him at work this week but never had the chance. And now he was giving me the chance to do it, just not in the way I had expected.

'What?' I gasped, feeling the nerves instantly take over me. 

He said nothing, he simply resumed his position on the bed and looked at me. I marvelled at his beautiful physique as he sat opposite me. He hung his left leg off the bed and tucked his right underneath him. He leaned slightly inwards as he gave me another crooked smile. 

He was beautiful and fragile, sensual and captivating. He closed his eyes and exhaled. At that moment I knew he was as nervous as I was. I had painted that body a hundred times in my head but this was something else.

I put my right leg over his lap to steady myself and he pulled me close to him as I nestled my left leg under myself. His arm was wrapped around my back and he held me firmly. I dropped my head a little and felt his breath against my forehead as I ran my finger tips across his left peck, his nipple and down into the creases of his abs. His body felt so good to touch, it was more sensual then I ever could have imagine.

Finn and I sat closer then we ever had before. His beautiful scent filled me up and my heart raced, my palms sweated and I wondered if I could even keep a steady hand. I picked up the paint brush with my busted hand and sure enough I could grip it just fine.

I touched my brush to the paint and then softly to his chest. He tensed a little under the coolness of the paint but relaxed instantly when I pressed my left hand into the small of his back. I leant forward a little and used the brush to draw strokes over his left peck. All the time he kept his arm around me and every few seconds I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"What are you painting?" He said quietly.

'I dunno' I replied 'Lego' as I chuckled a little.

His body tensed again and I slowly ran my left hand up and down his back. I pressed against him as the brush strokes started to take form.

"Are you cold?"  I asked him as goose bumps covered his body.

He shook his head and met my gaze.

'It's you' he said softly.  

I smiled and ran the brush across him again, increasing the small bumps that were all over his chest and stomach.

'Close your eyes Finn'  I whispered and I carried on painting. 

How much could you do with black, white and blue? I briefly wondered where the rest of my paints were but surmised they were probably in the bottom of the rucksack I had yet to unpack.

I drew a lego man just because I couldn't think of anything else and I pulled back a little to admire my handywork

Even now he kept his eyes closed. He was concentrating so hard on keeping his breath steady but I could feel his heart racing every time I touched him.

'Are you done?' he said softly

"Yeah I'm done' I replied. 'My hand aches a bit'

We were so close, so physically close. I could feel his heart beat. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as I leaned in to touch up the paint job. My right hand was in a cast but I could still use my fingers to trace every knook of his abs and his chest. I moved my fingers all over his body, like a spider trying to find it's prey. He made small happy noises in the back of his throat as I traced my finger tips across his silky smooth skin.

'I knew I was developing feelings for but until now, I hadn't realised how strong they were' he said.

He pulled me closer to him, I was all but sat in his lap now. 'Tell me what you feel right now' I uttered to him.

He turned his head, slightly caressing the side of my neck with his nose where he then stopped, nestled his face just under my ear and replied.

"Warmth.........desire"

He nuzzled further into the nape of my neck as I ran my fingers through the side of his hair. He held his face against my neck, softly pressing his nose and lips into the side of it. The motion sent what felt like, electrical tingles all through me. I could feel myself becoming more and more depserate for him to kiss me and touch me. I felt warmth building between my legs as his skin moved softly against mine.

"I feel like I've been waiting for you forever' he said with a happy sigh 'Where have you been?"

He ran his nose softly against my jaw and my cheek, leaving soft tingles in his wake as he gracefully held his head just an inch away from mine. I could feel the warmth rising up from within me. My heart was racing. I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. It took everything in my power to keep myself still.

Finn turned his body towards me and ran both hands up into my hair. He settled his hands to cradle my face, carefully stroking my lips with his thumb. He looked at me again with his brillaint blue eyes and said 'I'm going to kiss you now" 

And he closed the gap between us and pressed his soft lips against mine. I felt his hands run up the side of my face as I grasped the back of his neck tighter to keep him there, in that moment, with me. He kissed me softly, our lips moving perfectly against one another. He pulled back and looked at me for a moment before kissing me again, this time a little harder, a little firmer. I melted like butter under his soft touch. As he softened his lips, ran his hand softly down my back and took a deep breath, I felt all the frustration of the last few days disappear.

He stopped and moved his face back a little and rested his head against mine. He lazily and seductively blinked as he let out a contented breath.

Finn looked down and blushed. As he looked up I looked away. I had my legs wrapped around him and he held me steady with his left arm. His right hand was under my chin, pulling my face towards him, closing the gap between us once more. I felt his lips press up against mine.

Warm.

Penetrating 

I could feel the warmth rising up inside me as Finn's kisses moved down the curve of my neck and to my shoulder bone. Every kiss sent shivers down my spine. Every slight touch set me on fire. I closed my eyes to highten the feeling of his soft lips against my skin.

"I want you" Finn said, with a desperate tone as he lightly kissed my neck and throat once more.

"I'm yours" I muttered. "I'm yours, you can have me" I said, ravenously running my hands into his hair, welcoming every kiss he placed on my skin.

"I want you," he repeated "but I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't hurt me, I promise" I uttered.

It was almost like those words gave him permission to let himself go. I felt his arm snake underneath me and he pulled me close, so my body was pressed up against his. He held me tight as he laid me down and pressed his hips up against mine and slowly grinded me into the bed, sending waves of desire through my entire body. His eyes were piercing through me. I looked back up at him, reaching for his face and guiding it back towards mine. I knew I was about to secum to him and I had never felt more ready for anything in my whole life.....

His kisses grew hungry and more desperate with each passing moment. I couldn't breath but I couldn't stop. He held himself so decliately on top of me, not putting his full weight down but enough of it for me to feel every inch of him against me. He didn't touch me, only leant over me and kissed me.  

I ran my left hand underneath his shoulder and down his back, pulling him closer to me. I felt him tense as I touched him, he huffed out a breath as I dug my fingers into the intricate muscles of his back. I couldn't do anything with my right hand, so I cleverly rested it above my head, hoping to enourage Finn to run his hands down the side of my body. But he didn't. He was teasing me again, I could feel it. I'd though to myself previously that he was pushing me, seeing how far he could push me before I threw myself at him and I was confident that I was there. I wanted more. I wanted him to take me.

I felt his hardness thrusting against my inner thigh as we kissed. He was teasing me. He was driving my crazy. He kept moving his hips into mine, making me ache all over. 

And then he paused, held his face just a little away from mine, his breath quick and heavy, like it was taking everything to restrain himself.

I slide my index finger under his chin and guided his face up to mine. 'You ok?' I asked him.

'Yeah' he replied, 'I just wasn't sure you wanted me anymore' And he looked at me, with a pleading look in his eye, like he needed reassurance.

'Of course I want you' I said as I sat up a little to kiss him softly. He closed his eyes as I slid my fingers into his hair, pulling him back down on top of me. 'Of course I want you' I whispered in his ear and softly pursed my lips and kissed the sensitive spot under his ear. 'I was worried you didn't want me' 

He pulled back, almost shocked at what I said. His eyes penetrated mine. I flicked little whisps of his hair between my fingers as he kissed me again and then replied 'If I have ever made you feel like I don't want you, I'm sorry. I want you' he said desperately and quickly kissed me 'I want you more then I've ever wanted anything in my entire life' and before I could reply his full weight was on top of me as he ravenously and deeply kissed me.

His lips drifted down into my throat, up the side of my neck and behind my ear. 

'Put your hands on me Finn,' I begged him. I needed him to touch me. I needed to feel his hands against my skin. I needed to feel his skin against mine. And with my potted hand, I guided his hand onto my bare stomach and up under my t-shirt. His finger tips lit me on fire. He caressed every inch of my tummy, sending shivers and wave after wave of burning desire through me. He kneaded my skin, worked his fingers into every crease on me and up onto my breasts. He cupped my right breast with his hand, slowly massaging it with his palm before delicately retracing my torso with his finger tips. He was driving me wild and he knew it. I kept moving to try and sit up and kiss him but he'd press me back down into the bed and give me a cheeky smile, telling me to stay where I was. 

He pressed his forehead against mine as he traced his index finger underneath the eleastic of my pyjama bottoms. I breathed heavily, I couldn't stop myself. The anticipation was driving my nuts. He did it a few times, moving his finger just a tiny bit lower each time. Finally he reached his hand in all the way, gliding his fingers into my folds. He touched me in my sensitive spot with the pad of his thumb and sent tingles all through my body. I arched my back upwards, forcing my hips up and groaned as he moved his thumb in light cricles over my clit. Two fingers started to glide in and out of me. I was so wet already and the feeling of him touching me, of his hands inside me, made me ever more so. 

Every touch sent electricity through me. He knew what he was doing. Softly his fingers pressed all the right spots and I could feel myself tilting my hips to meet his touch. A wave came over me. I knew I was close. My body started to tense and I gripped the back of his neck to try and steady myself. He kissed me softly and whispered in my ear 'come for me' as he forced his fingers deeper inside me. I raised my hips once more and threw my head back as he slowly and delicately kissed my throat. I moaned again as I was englufed by the feeling of ectasy as the orgasm built in waves and totally engulfed me. My breath was short, my heart was pounding and my body ached all over. I kissed him again, almost in gratitude. He smiled at me as he removed his hand and I met his gaze once more. 

I tried to catch my breath but he kept on kissing me. I slowly moved my hand down over the fabric of his trousers. He was bluging out of them. He was rock hard. The feeling of his hardness even through his shorts was enough to make me ache again. He looked down at my hand, which was moving slowly over the bulge through his shorts. He kissed me fevourishly as I cupped his length in my hand. 

'I want you inside me' I whispered to him. I had never wanted anything more in my whole life. He wrestled his bottoms off, slipped mine off and put his weight on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I closed my eyes in anticpation but for a second nothing happened. I could feel his warm body pressed against mine but nothing happened.

Look at me' he said gently and I opened my eyes 'Tell me if I'm hurting you' 

He wasn't but before I can chance to reply he pushed himself inside me. 

I let out a gasp as he filled me up. I squeezed my internal muscles which made him shake a little. He smiled at me and started to rock back and forth. In and out. Slowly at first. With every move he went a little deeper each time. To start with he was scared he was hurting me but as I dug my fingers into his bicpes and reached round to touch his ass, pulling him into me, he soon let go. He ran his hand down the side of my neck, over my breast, tummy and over my hip, before he spread his hands on my butt and pulled my hips into him as he pushed himself harder inside me. I moaned, he moaned. His breath was quick and shallow. His kisses became more frantic. The growing rhythm of our bodies next to each other was overwhelming. Every thrust took me a little closer. 

I could feel his body tense. I could hear his breathing getting shallower still. I dug my nails into his back as he continue to penetrate me over and over again. He scrunched his face up and threw his head back a little and through gritted teeth I could feel his warmth shoot inside me. He trembled a little as he was overcome and as he came inside me, I lifted my hips to meet him and let out another satisfying, pleasurable moan as I too had the most intense orgasm I have ever had in my entire life. 

I had never felt that before. Never been brought to the brink in that way before. I was flushed and breathless and completely satisfied. I tried to catch my breath. As did he.

He rolled onto the bed and onto his back. His chest was heaving up and down as he looked up at the ceiling. he blew out a couple of breaths and giggled to himself a little as he wiped the beads of sweat from him forehead. He didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and smiled but he didn't say anything which made me really nervious. I hadn't had sex in a really long time and I was alreaedy terrified I would be terrible at it. I almost felt inadequate because he clearly knew what he was doing and didn't appear to be out of practise. I just hoped that was as good for him as it was for me. But I started to panic as lay quietly next to me.

He rolled over to face me and propped his head up on his hand. I tilted my head to face him. He smiled and kissed me softly. I felt his hand brush my stomach as he moved it against my naked body. He rested his palm against my heart, against my left breast and he kissed me again. 

'Can I tell you something' he said.

I nodded at him and smiled.

'I haven't done that in a reaaaalllly long time' I smiled and chuckled a little, feeling slightly relieved. I brought my left hand to rest it on the side of his face, which he welcomed. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek into my hand. 'Me neither' I replied.

"You are a goddess" he whispered to me as I kissed the palm of my hand "If it's that good when you're all banged up, I can't imagine how good it is when you're a hundred percent"

A feeling of relief washed over me and I let out a little chuckle.

Feeling quite pleased with myself I put my lips up to his ear and said "You have no idea"

And he kissed me again, harder then he had before. His hand moved back down onto the top of my hips as he rocked me into him again, so our bodies were once again next to each other. "I'll look forward to that" he said as he released me and laid back down.

As he lay down he strected his arm out, inviting me to lay on his chest, in the crevis between his shoulder and his body. He squeezed me tight and delicately stroked my arm with his fingers and kissed the top of my head. "I'll look forward to that very much" he said and I fell asleep in a happy, contended, totally satisfied haze.


End file.
